Ton pardon
by missa2008
Summary: Derek revient dans ville natale après dix ans d'absence pour être auprès de sa soeur. C'est plein d'appréhension qu'il revient, craignant de tomber sur une personne chère à son coeur mais qu'il a abandonné du jour au lendemain. Sterek. UA et personnage surement OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, c'est la première fiction que je poste sur le fandom Teen Wolf et surtout la première fiction que j'écris depuis au moins six ou sept ans. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez le bon comme le mauvais, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas écrit que j'ai des gros doutes sur mon travail.

Sinon cette fiction devrait compter deux ou trois chapitres (en tout cas elle sera pas longue)et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages sont la propriété de Jeff Davis

**Paring** : Sterek (je pense pas en faire d'autre)

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire se passe dans un contexte d'univers alternatif et qu'il est fort probable que les personnages soit OOC (à vous de juger)

Voilà sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Beacon Hill. Une ville dans laquelle je pensais ne jamais y remettre les pieds, ou du moins pas maintenant. Je roulais en observant autant que je pouvais cette ville qui avait évoluée pendant toutes ces années, mais qui restait en grande partie semblable à mes souvenirs.<p>

Tout va bien ?

Oui…oui je me disais juste que la ville n'a pas tellement changé en dix ans de temps.

Mon oncle me fit un léger sourire avant de s'occuper de ma petite sœur, installée à l'arrière. C'est vrai que cela faisait déjà une décennie que j'avais décidé avec mon oncle et mes deux sœurs de partir et de quitter cette ville qui avait été témoin des pires moments de ma vie.

Tu préfères passer au loft ou à l'hôpital en premier ?

T'as vraiment besoin de me poser cette question Peter ?

Je préférais juste être sûr.

De toute façon je conduis, on suit mes règles.

Peter voulu riposter mais je lui lançais un regard noir qui le fit taire. Même s'il s'agissait de mon oncle, il avait toujours fait plus office d'ami et de confident et il n'avait jamais eu aucune autorité sur moi quand j'étais plus jeune, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui à 28 ans que cela aller changer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma sœur dans le rétroviseur, depuis l'annonce que l'on nous avait faite i jours, Cora s'était plongée dans un mutisme assez inquiétant bien que je la comprenais parfaitement.

En effet, j'étais le deuxième d'une fratrie de 3 enfants et ma grande sœur Laura était la raison qui nous menait à Beacon Hill. Depuis quelques temps, elle était nostalgique de la ville qui nous avait vus grandir et elle avait décidé d'y retourner avec pour but principal d'entreprendre la rénovation du manoir familial qui avait brûlé dix ans plus tôt. Manoir qui avait brûlé, emportant avec lui nos parents et une partie de la famille qui vivait avec nous. Et ce drame avait été l'œuvre d'une femme complétement folle qui avait agi délibérément.

La raison ? Mon père était le shérif de la ville à cette époque-là. Avec son équipe, il enquêtait sur la disparition inquiétante et inexplicable d'animaux protégés dans la réserve de la ville, en particulier de loups. Ses recherches avaient portés leurs fruits et toute la ville avait alors découvert une affaire macabre dont le coupable n'avait jamais éveillé de soupçons chez personne. Gérard Argent était l'homme modèle par excellence, il n'avait jamais commis la moindre infraction, il s'investissait dans le développement de la ville et était apprécié de tout le monde. Seulement mon père avait mis le doigt sur une coïncidence à première vue banale mais qui lui avait permis de résoudre deux affaires en une. Gérard Argent était un féru de chasse et plus la proie était exceptionnelle plus fier il se sentait. Il avait fait une fixette sur les loups et en plus de les chasser pour son propre plaisir, il avait monté un réseau où il revendait pour de grosses sommes certains de ces animaux qu'il blessait intentionnellement mais jamais mortellement. L'équipe du shérif avait donc démantelé un trafic d'animaux et mon père avait personnellement arrêté le sadique qui était sous cette affaire.

Le rapport avec l'incendie de ma maison ? La fille de Gérard Argent, Kate, tenait pour unique responsable mon père. Elle avait décidé de venger son père qu'elle tenait en très haute estime et qui avait été emmené loin d'elle. Pourquoi cette méthode ? Aujourd'hui encore je l'ignore, toujours est-il qu'elle a agi une nuit, en barricadant les issues de la maison et en y mettant le feu détruisant tout une famille. Peter nous avait emmenés en week-end avec mes sœurs à ce moment-là, ce qui nous a sauvés la vie. Quand elle fut arrêtée, des examens prouvèrent qu'elle n'était plus en pleine possession de ses esprits et elle fut envoyée à Eichen House, un établissement psychiatrique de la région dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Mais cela ne ramènera jamais ce qu'elle nous a pris cette nuit-là. Cette affaire m'a obsédé pendant des mois, au point de lire et de relire encore tout ce que je pouvais trouver, ou ce qu'on voulait bien me donner. Mais cela ne m'a pas aidé à faire mon deuil et encore aujourd'hui je porte des séquelles de ce drame, notamment avec des cauchemars récurrent où je vois mes parents pris au piège des flammes et moi étant dans l'incapacité de les aider et de les sauver. Mon comportement dû changer à ses souvenirs car je sentis la main de Peter sur mon épaule et je me repris rapidement.

Toujours est-il que ma sœur avait donc décidé de remettre à neuf le manoir mais nous avions reçu un coup de fil pour nous annoncer que Laura avait été retrouvée dans un état critique à la lisière de la réserve de Beacon Hill, son état aurait été l'œuvre d'animaux sauvages mais j'avais encore quelques doutes sur cette théorie. La réserve appartenait à ma famille, le manoir s'y situait et jamais nous n'avions eu le moindre problème quand nous y habitions. Je tenais à découvrir moi-même la vérité mais à l'heure actuelle, je devais savoir comment elle allait pour être rassuré et je savais que Peter et Cora avait ce même besoin. La tragédie qui nous avait frappés nous avait beaucoup rapprochés.

Seulement j'avais également beaucoup d'appréhension à revenir ici car depuis mon départ, j'avais entretenu une correspondance avec une personne à laquelle je tenais beaucoup à l'époque, nous nous étions fait une promesse mutuelle mais j'avais brutalement mis un terme à cette correspondance cinq ans auparavant, après y avoir longuement réfléchi puis en avoir discuté avec Peter, précisant à cette personne d'oublier tous ce que nous avions pu nous promettre auparavant. J'avais reçu beaucoup de messages d'incompréhension et de colère, puis tout avait cessé au fil du temps. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur même si je m'étais persuadé d'agir pour le mieux, mais aujourd'hui je redoutais de tomber sur cette personne en revenant en ville.

Derek ? Nous y sommes.

Je levais les yeux du volant pour constater que nous nous étions en effet arrivé devant l'hôpital, j'avais dû me mettre en mode pilote automatique comme souvent quand je plongeais dans mes pensées. J'étais toujours étonné de ne pas provoquer de catastrophes dans ces moments.

Cora descendis la première de ma Camaro et fonça vers l'accueil sans nous attendre. Je soupirai en regardant Peter que cela semblait amuser. Cora avait douze ans lors de l'incendie, bien que commençant à être indépendante, elle avait besoin de présence parental et Laura avait rempli ce rôle mieux que Peter et moi alors qu'elle aussi devait gérer son deuil. Son inquiétude et son impatience quant à l'état de notre sœur était plus que normal et compréhensible.

Nous nous présentions donc devant la standardiste pour qu'elle puisse nous indiquer sa chambre mais elle refusa de nous renseigner, sous prétexte que « la patiente fait l'objet d'une enquête policière, je ne peux pas donner cette information à des inconnus ». La patience n'était pas mon point fort et je m'apprêtais à dire ma façon de penser à cette idiote quand une voix m'interrompit.

Excusez-moi, vous êtes des proches de Mademoiselle Hale ?

Oui et vous êtes ?

Mélissa McCall, je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle m'a parlé de vous je suppose que vous êtes Peter, Derek et Cora.

En effet, répondit mon oncle avec un sourire charmeur qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à elle. C'est bon Jennifer je m'en occupe, dit-elle quand la standardiste voulu protester.

L'infirmière nous fit monter plusieurs étages et traverser quelques couloirs que je m'efforçais de mémoriser avant de nous faire arrêter devant une chambre.

Je pense que vous allez devoir attendre un peu, mon fils est en train de l'interroger.

Votre fils ?

Il est adjoint du shérif, nous dit-elle en souriant.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme brun avec la mâchoire de travers. Il nous jaugea pendant quelques instants avant que sa mère ne prenne la parole.

Scott, ils sont de la famille de Mademoiselle Hale, ils viennent d'arriver.

Ah enchanté. Je suis Scott McCall je suis chargé de l'enquête sur ce qui est arrivé à Mademoiselle Hale.

Je suis Derek Hale, je suis son frère. Je pensais qu'il avait été conclu que des animaux l'avaient attaquée.

Ce n'est pas parce que des vieux blasés par leur boulot ont conclu ça que c'est vrai. On n'a pas enregistré d'attaques venant de la réserve depuis des années, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas maintenant.

En quoi l'opinion d'une seule personne peut changer quoi que ce soit ? Mon ton était amer et il dut le sentir car il me sourit en répondant.

A votre avis, si je suis ici c'est que le shérif a donné son aval et donc que je ne suis pas le seul à penser de cette manière.

Cette homme me plaisait bien en fin de compte, il paraissait jeune mais s'il pouvait m'aider à éclaircir cette affaire je ne pouvais que lui en être reconnaissant.

Ca vous dérange si je mène mon enquête de mon côté, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance…

En un sens si c'est le cas puisque vous voulez faire cavalier seul…je vous demanderai juste de ne pas interférer dans notre propre travail et surtout de ne pas vous mettre en danger. Je suis sûr que même si je vous l'interdisais, vous ne feriez pas grand cas de ma demande.

Oui…je vous l'accorde.

Je vis ma sœur commencer à s'impatienter devant le porte de la chambre et je voulu mettre fin à la conversation. Je pensais bien que j'aurais d'autres occasions de discuter avec ce Scott. De son côté, Peter faisait toujours les yeux doux à l'infirmière et je n'étais pas certain que son fils apprécie s'il s'en rendait compte.

C'est possible de voir Laura ?

Ah oui, excusez-moi. Je vais vous donner mon numéro on reprendra cette conversation plus tard. N'hésitez pas à passer au poste, le shérif ne…

SCOTTYYYY!

Une voix interrompit notre conversation et au vu de la tête de plusieurs personnes, cet appel avait été particulièrement mal vu surtout dans l'endroit où nous étions. Un jeune homme châtain apparu dans l'angle du couloir ayant l'air particulièrement essoufflé.

Stiles Stilinski ! Où te crois-tu pour crier comme ça ?!

Pardon Mélissa, dit-il un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

Moi, je m'étais figé à l'entente de ce nom qui ne m'était définitivement pas inconnu. J'observais alors le nouvel arrivant, il paraissait avoir le même âge que Scott, habillé d'un jean et d'un sweet rouge, des cheveux châtains qui auraient bien besoin d'un bon coup de peigne à moins que ce style soit voulu, des grains de beautés parsemant son visage et surtout des yeux ambres qui fixèrent leur attention sur les personnes présentes dans le couloirs avant de se figer sur moi.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, merci à ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui ont commenté (les réponses seront à la fin du chapitre, désolée je ne sais pas faire autrement) mon premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout comme j'espère que ce sera le cas de celui-là.

Comme la question m'a été posée, je pense que je posterai les chapitres le samedi et je pense faire un peu plus de chapitres que ce que j'avais prévu bien que cette fiction ne devrait quand même pas dépasser les 10 chapitres. Et je suis désolée si quelques fautes d'orthographe subsistent, j'essaye de faire attention mais je pense qu'il y en a qui doivent m'échapper.

Pour terminer je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, nous sommes dans un pays libre, chacun a droit à la liberté d'expression. **JE SUIS CHARLIE.**

* * *

><p>Alors que je gardais mon regard ancré dans le sien, je pu distinguer ses sourcils se froncer légèrement et j'eu l'impression que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient dans le même temps, bien qu'à la distance où il était de moi je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Je pense que seulement quelques secondes sont passées avant qu'il ne retrouve le sourire et se désintéresse de moi.<p>

- Ah Stiles, je m'inquiétais presque de ne pas encore t'avoir vu aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Scott, je suis pas si collant que ça…si ?

- C'est une question piège ?

- Alors là tu me vexes !

- Déjà d'habitude tu peux être lourd quand tu t'y mets, mais depuis deux jours tu me harcèles pour rentrer dans cette chambre Stiles et le pire c'est que tu t'en rends pas compte.

- Oui mais…tu m'aimes comme ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Si ça te plait de le croire.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand et pris un air outré qui était assez comique. Je ne sais pas quelle était leur relation mais ils avaient l'air d'avoir un lien très fort. Cependant je ne me questionnais pas trop là-dessus car une partie de la discussion m'avait fait tiquer, et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul.

- Excusez-moi mais pourquoi voulez-vous voir ma nièce ? Demanda Peter d'un ton suspicieux.

- Laura est une amie à moi. On devait profiter de sa visite pour se retrouver et donc j'essaye de la voir depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Pardon ? Laura et Stiles sont amis ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle le connaissait. En passant j'étais aussi étonné que mon oncle n'est pas encore fait de remarques, il était impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu.

- Et puis j'essaye d'apporter ma contribution à l'enquête à mes heures perdues.

- Vous travaillez avec le shérif vous aussi ? Demanda Peter.

- Non pas du tout.

- Alors là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

- Moi non plus pour le coup, ajoutais-je.

- Stiles ici présent, a décidé de faire comme vous Derek, il fait ses petites recherches de son côté comme à chaque fois qu'une enquête qui l'intrigue se présente.

- Merci de ne pas me comparer avec des inconnus Scott, je suis unique en mon genre.

- Tu ne devrais pas en être si fier, rappelle-moi qui te sors des problèmes dans lesquels tu te mets à cause de tes «recherches » ?

- Mon meilleur ami préféré !

- C'est pas comme si t'en avais plusieurs malheureusement pour moi, soupira Scott.

Leur joute verbale semblait amuser l'infirmière McCall, elle devait être habituée. Par contre je restais perplexe encore une fois face à certaines paroles de Stiles. Il savait qui nous étions, tout du moins qui j'étais, la réaction qu'il avait eue en me voyant me le prouvait.

- Enfin bref pour répondre à ta demande Stiles, les coupa la mère de Scott, comme son état s'est améliorée depuis son arrivée ici, il a été décidé que seule sa famille peut la voir.

- Oh je vois. Bon vous me préviendrez quand les autres visites lui seront autorisées.

Il commençait à faire demi-tour quand je décidais d'intervenir, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir, je devais avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

- Attendez, si on est d'accord pour qu'il la voie c'est bon aussi ?

Tout le monde me regarda bizarrement, surtout Stiles et Peter.

- Derek, on ne peut pas laisser une personne que l'on ne connait pas la voir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dit être son ami que c'est le cas.

Le regard noir et les lèvres pincées de Stiles, répondirent pour lui.

- Je peux me porter garant pour lui, nous dit Scott, je peux même rester dans la chambre avec lui si ça peut vous rassurer.

- Ça ne nous dit toujours pas qui il est.

- Stiles Stilinski, mon meilleur ami qui comme vous l'avez peut-être compris a décidé d'apporter sa contribution à l'enquête.

- Voici Cora, Peter et Derek, respectivement la sœur, l'oncle et le frère de Laura, nous présenta Mélissa

- On se connait…, commençais-je.

- Enchanté, Laura m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, me coupa Stiles.

Je le regardais alors assez stupéfait, geste qu'il me rendit sauf que je ne lut aucune émotion sur son visage. Alors c'était ça sa stratégie face à moi, adopter une indifférence qui malgré moi me fit mal, même si je l'avais bien cherché et mérité. Mépris ? Colère ? Haine ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré un de ces sentiments par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé réellement.

- Ah bon ? Parce qu'elle pas du tout.

Je ne savais pas à quoi Peter jouait, mais en voyant l'œil de Stiles tiquer, j'eu l'impression que la réconciliation que j'aurais voulu tenter avec lui était très mal partie.

- Bon Laura on la voit quand dans tout ça ? S'impatienta Cora. Votre conversation est absolument passionnante mais je suis pas venue ici pour ça.

- Vous allez y aller. Je dois juste vous prévenir, Laura va mieux mais ses blessures sont encore douloureuses et bien qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de l'attaque, la vue de ses blessures l'a choqué et elle est un peu fragile pour l'instant. Ne la brusquez pas trop, nous ne savons pas comment elle pourrait réagir, nous informa l'infirmière.

Suite à ces dernières informations, nous avons enfin pu rentrer dans la chambre de ma sœur. J'oubliais momentanément Stiles pour me concentrer uniquement sur elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers nous et eut un sourire ravi en nous voyant. Cora se précipita sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait beau avoir 22 ans, j'avais toujours l'impression de voir une enfant quand elles avaient des moments dans ce genre-là. Peter et moi imitions rapidement ma petite soeur puis nous nous installions tous près du lit, ou sur le lit dans le cas de Cora. Je pouvais voir des bandages le long de ses bras et je devinais que d'autres devaient se cacher dans des zones qui nous étaient invisibles.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, mais vous n'auriez pas dû faire le déplacement.

- Tu plaisantes, on allait pas te laisser seule ici alors que tu t'es faite agresser.

- Attaquer Derek, jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est l'œuvre d'un ou de plusieurs animaux.

- Et je te l'apporterais cette preuve.

- Derek s'il te plait laisse les autorités faire leur travail et ne t'en mêles pas.

- Non.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi alors s'il te plait écoute moi. Je veux juste profiter de votre présence jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous.

Je n'ajoutais rien pour ne pas trop la contrarier mais je n'en pensais pas moins. J'étais assez borné et quand j'avais décidé quelque chose je m'y tenais et ça allait être le cas avec cette affaire. D'ailleurs je pourrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider…enfin rien n'était moins sûr.

- Tu dois avoir mal avec tous ces bandages, remarqua Cora

- Je crois que l'on m'administre des antalgiques donc la plupart du temps c'est supportable.

- Et tu as beaucoup de marques ? Osa demander Peter

- …Oui, répondit ma sœur après un long moment, certaines griffures sont plus profondes que d'autres aussi.

- Que des griffures ? Demandais-je étonné.

- Oui je pense que dans un sens je peux m'estimer heureuse que les parties les plus visibles comme mon visage ou mon cou n'aient pas été touchés.

Peut-être que je me posais trop de questions mais un animal qui ne laissait que des griffures et laissait intact une partie du corps qui devait être exposé lors de l'attaque, ça me semblait louche.

- Et tu n'avais rien perçu de bizarre les jours avant ? Demandais-je à ma sœur.

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Me demanda-t-elle en se refermant d'un coup.

- Non, je veux juste comprendre. Si t'as été voir le manoir peut-être que tu as vu quelque chose de suspect, un animal qui rodait ou je ne sais quoi.

- Non rien du tout, à part si tu considères qu'une randonneuse c'est quelque chose de suspect !

- Une randonneuse ?

- Oui Derek ! J'ai vu une fille près du manoir un jour, elle m'a avoué s'être perdue et était étonnée de tomber sur une maison calcinée.

- Une randonneuse dans une réserve ?

- Derek arrête, me prévint mon oncle.

- Oui Derek ! Cria ma sœur. Y a des pistes de randonnées maintenant qui passent en dehors de la zone de la réserve et qui sont sécurisées ! Notre ancienne maison fait partie de cette zone, je l'ai su en allant à la mairie donc non je n'ai pas été étonnée de la voir ! Si tu veux tout savoir elle était blonde cette fille par contre tu m'excuseras mais je lui ai pas demandée ses papiers d'identités ! C'est bon t'as fini maintenant ?!

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que je reprenne la parole.

- ….Excuse-moi Laura, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

- Je le sais bien, désolée d'avoir criée sur toi. Excusez-moi de vous demander ça mais vous pourriez me laisser, je suis fatiguée je pense que je dois avoir des sédatifs en plus des antalgiques, je passe la moitié de mes journées à dormir.

- Pas de problèmes on reviendra plus tard ma nièce préférée.

- Eh ! Cora frappa Peter pour se venger ce qui fit rire Laura.

- Par contre il y a un énergumène qui veut te voir. Il dit que vous êtes amis.

- Stiles ? Il est ici ? Bien-sûr laissez-le rentrer même si ce n'est pas longtemps ça me ferait très plaisir de le voir.

- Bien on fait la commission.

Nous la saluions chacun notre tour avant de quitter la chambre pour laisser Stiles y entrer. Ce-dernier fit un sourire victorieux à Peter et profita qu'il lui tourne le dos pour lui tirer la langue. Un vrai gamin…comme dans mes souvenirs. Je décidais que l'occasion était vraiment trop belle pour que je passe à côté, même si j'allais en prendre pour mon grade, il fallait que je parle à Stiles.

- Derek, tu viens on y va.

- Tiens prend les clés, partez sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Derek, c'est une mauvaise idée je sais ce que tu veux faire.

- Peter, tu m'as convaincu il y a cinq ans de faire quelque chose que j'ai souvent regretté. Et tu me connais pourtant quand je prends une décision c'est toujours sans regret. J'ai besoin de cette entrevue. Faire comme lui ou toi à nous ignorer et nier la vérité n'arrangera rien.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Depuis quand tu fais des discours pareils ?

- Va-t'en, Cora doit déjà être près de la voiture.

- Cette fille est vraiment trop impatiente et impulsive, je me demande de qui elle tient ça. Bref je t'aurais prévenu mais puisque ça va me permettre de conduire la Camaro…

- Peter si je retrouve une seule rayure, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau tu peux me croire.

Il me sourit narquoisement avant de partir. Je me postais dans le hall de l'hôpital en attendant que Stiles revienne de son entrevu avec Laura.

Une demi-heure passa avant que l'objet de mon attente se montre enfin. Il me vit et détourna rapidement le regard avant d'accélérer le pas.

- Stiles attend s'il te plait !

Il m'ignora royalement et accéléra encore pour atteindre une Jeep bleue que je supposais être sa voiture.

- Stiles s'il te plaît !

Il avait presque atteint sa portière et il continuait à ignorer mon existence.

- Stiles je veux juste qu'on discute.

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna en me jetant un regard meurtrier.

- Tu veux qu'on discute ? T'es sérieux là ?

- Ecoute j'imagine bien que tu m'en veux mais je veux m'expliquer.

- Mais y a rien à expliquer Derek, tu m'as tout dit il y a cinq ans dans ton courrier assassin. Ou alors tu as la mémoire courte et tu t'en souviens plus ! T'es atteint de sénilité précoce peut-être ? Ou alors je t'importais tellement peu que tu t'en fou de l'impact que ta lettre a eu sur moi ?

- Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas là devant toi et j'aurais adopté la même attitude que toi.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ! Peter, ce cher tonton Peter qui est si sage l'a bien fait lui. En plus tu me fais bien marrer ! Tu veux discuter ? Et moi quand je voulais le faire il a quelques années, tu m'as écouté peut-être ? Non ! Monsieur était aux abonnés absents !

Si j'avais encore un doute sur le fait que lui parler était en fait une mauvaise idée, j'en avais la confirmation car il était sans aucun doute dans une colère noire et elle était entièrement dirigée sur moi.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui a motivé mon acte !

- Oh si je le sais, Peter t'a monté la tête à l'époque et toi tu l'as cru. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça mais je me suis rendu compte de ta vrai nature ! Tu es un vrai con Derek !

- Stiles…

- Et tu veux savoir le plus ironique là-dedans ? C'est que Peter avait raison sur la raison de mon attachement à toi mais pas sur le reste.

- Comment tu sais que…

- Laura. Elle au moins m'a raconté la face cachée de cette histoire puisque c'était silence radio de ton côté.

- Stiles…

Je le vis ouvrir sa voiture et monter à la place du conducteur. Je bloquais sa portière avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la claquer.

- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter soit, mais je voulais te parler pour autre chose.

- A la bonne heure !

- La défense par le sarcasme hein ? Tu n'as pas changé.

- Ne prétend pas me connaître Hale !

- …Tu nous as dit mener ta propre enquête sur l'agression de ma sœur.

- Oui et ?

- Je veux t'aider. J'ai l'intention de faire la même chose de mon côté mais je ne connais plus assez le coin et à deux il sera plus facile d'avancer.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Tu l'as dit à Laura que tu veux découvrir la vérité ?

- Non elle me défendrait de le faire…et malheureusement je n'arriverai pas à l'ignorer j'ai trop de respect pour elle, en plus elle au moins m'a soutenu quand j'en ai eu besoin…Tu n'oserais pas Hale !

- Oh que si, tu l'as dit je suis un con de toute façon. Soit tu acceptes mon aide soit que la préviens de ton projet. Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagira sachant qu'elle m'a formellement interdit de m'en mêler ?

Son regard noir était de retour et je pouvais aisément deviner toutes les insultes qu'il brûlait d'envie de me lancer. Ce procédé n'allait pas m'aider à plaider ma cause mais au moins j'aurais l'occasion de le voir souvent et de résoudre cette affaire plus facilement.

- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, comment pourrais-je refuser ? Seulement je t'interdis de me parler d'autres choses que cette affaire quand on se verra.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne le ferai pas. Tu n'es pas le seul à être obstiné Stiles.

- Je n'ai pas fini, alors tais-toi un peu. Reprend donc cette bonne vieille attitude de loup grincheux que tu avais déjà adopté à l'époque ! Donc je continu, je peux arrêter ce « partenariat » quand je le veux et sans protestation de ta part bien entendu.

- …Très bien.

- On le fera à ma façon et si ça ne te plaît pas je t'inviterai cordialement à aller voir ailleurs.

- …Ce sera tout ? Lui demandais-je exaspéré.

- Une dernière chose, comme j'ai pu constater que la fourberie ça te connais, on se verra en terrain surveillé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Quand on se verra, Scott sera systématiquement présent. En plus de nous aider ça permettra d'éviter des débordements de ta part. Scott sait ce qu'il y a eu il y a cinq ans, il ignore juste l'identité de la personne coupable mais il est prêt à lui foutre une raclée, pas que je ne sois pas capable de le faire.

- …Parfait. On se voit quand ?

- Disons dans deux jours ici, vers 10 h.

- Pourquoi deux jours ?

- Tu crois que je vais te mâcher le travail ? Essaye de trouver des éléments, après on pourra commencer à travailler. Essaye de m'épater, crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est mal barré.

Il récupéra sa portière et démarra sans tarder. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit j'arriverai à m'expliquer avec lui que ce soit de gré, ce dont je doutais, ou de force. Je voulais réparer mon erreur à tout prix bien que j'ignorais sincèrement pourquoi ça me tenait tant à cœur. J'entamais le trajet jusqu'au loft où j'allais habiter pendant mon séjour et après une longue marche, je m'installais dans ma chambre et me plongeais dans mes pensées, sur tout ce qui m'avait mené à cette situation.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture.<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tokajiloveizaki** : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu tout comme le précédent.

**Arm des McD** : Tu as déjà quelques éléments de réponse dans ce chapitre, mais leur passé commun fera l'objet du chapitre 3. En espérant que l'histoire te plaise toujours.

**Bendied** : Merci de m'avoir fait remarqué cette erreur, ma mise en page Word a été effacée sur le site et je ne m'en été pas aperçue. Contente que pour l'instant ça te plaise.

**Rosedeschamps** : J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu e par la suite et que la fin de ce chapitre ne te frustre pas trop.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le 3ème chapitre qui marque une petite pause dans l'histoire principale, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews, auxquelles je réponds encore une fois à la fin du chapitre, ainsi que les personnes qui suivent l'histoire ou l'ont mis dans leur favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer ce que je fais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><em>Derek 12 ans, Stiles 6 ans.<em>

- Derek, tu te dépêches de te préparer s'il te plait.

- Mais je t'ai dit que j'ai pas envie d'y aller !

- Et moi je t'ai répondu que je ne te laissais pas le choix.

Mon père me sourit à sa réponse tandis que je voyais ma mère se retenir de rire. Qu'est-ce que mon père pouvait m'énerver quand il faisait ça. Il était plutôt cool normalement mais quand il avait décidé d'une chose, rien ne pouvait le faire plier et cette-fois, j'en étais la victime pour mon plus grand malheur.

- Mais pourquoi je suis le seul à devoir venir ?

- Laura est assez âgée pour pouvoir rester seule, et Cora n'est pas là ce soir.

- Mais alors je pourrais…

- Non tu ne resteras pas seul avec ta sœur, si Peter avait été là je n'aurais rien dit mais sans surveillance qui sait ce dont vous êtes capables tous les deux.

- Et donc je suis obligé d'aller à un dîner où je connais personne et où je vais me faire ch..

- Derek ton langage !

- Mais Peter le dit bien lui !

- Depuis quand ton oncle est un exemple à suivre dis-moi ?

- En tout cas je vais m'embêter à ce dîner, super !

Mon père soupira lourdement en me regardant, mais au vu de son air déterminé, je savais parfaitement que je n'aurais pas gain de cause, surtout que ma mère n'était pas disposée à intervenir en ma faveur.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Tu connais déjà John, tu lui parles tout le temps quand tu viens me voir au poste. Et puis il y aura sa femme et son fils, tu pourras rester avec lui.

- Mais c'est un bébé !

- Derek, il a six ans comme ta sœur.

- Justement c'est bien ce que je dis !

- Tu passes du temps avec ta sœur sans problème aux dernières nouvelles, et puis il est très intelligent et très vif même s'il est encore jeune, je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec lui.

- Mais…

- Fin de la discussion Derek, tu viens et c'est tout.

Je soupirais mais comme mon père me l'avait bien fait comprendre, je n'avais pas le choix. Je fini de me préparer avant de prendre la direction de la maison des Stilinski.

Mon père était le shérif Beacon Hill et ce soir nous allions dîner chez son adjoint John Stilinski. C'est vrai que je le connaissais car je le voyais dès que j'allais au poste mais je ne voulais pas pour autant passer une soirée chez lui, surtout en sachant le sort qu'il m'était réservé. Nous arrivions après trente minutes de trajet puis nous saluions John et Claudia, sa femme, mais je ne voyais aucune trace de la plaie avec qui je devrais passer la soirée.

- Derek, tu peux aller voir mon fils si tu veux. Il doit être dans sa chambre, si tu pouvais le faire descendre en même temps. Tu montes à l'étage et c'est la première porte sur ta gauche.

Devant le regard de mes parents je ne protestais pas et pris la direction que John m'avait indiqué. Je me trouvais face à une porte entre-ouverte sur laquelle se trouvait un dessin de dinosaure, enfin je supposais que c'en était un vu que ça ressemblait plus à une chose verte difforme. Je rentrais dans la pièce et je pu voir un gamin vautré sur son lit, dos à moi, apparemment en train de colorier quelque chose vu le nombre de crayons étalés autour de lui. Comme il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir entendu entrer, j'avançais doucement et je m'asseyais sur son lit tout en disant :

- Bouh !

Je le vis sursauter d'un coup et se relever comme un ressort manquant de peu de tomber de son lit. Sa réaction me fit rire alors que je le voyais me jeter un regard qu'il devait espérer être noir. Il se réinstalla sans me quitter des yeux.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Quand on est poli on dit bonjour et on se présente d'abord.

- Quand on est poli on dit bonjour et on fait pas peur aux autres, m'imita t-il.

Il avait l'air marrant pour un gosse de six ans mais bon il devait être comme les autres de son âge, inintéressant, peureux et braillard.

- Je m'appelle Derek et toi ?

- Genim.

- …c'est un prénom ça ?

Il gonfla les joues, devint rouge et se retourna vers son dessin décidant de m'ignorer complétement.

- Oh je t'ai vexé ?

- …

- Tu boudes ?

- …

Je m'amusais énormément à l'embêter mais en même temps quel parent censé peut bien donner un tel prénom à son enfant. Moi qui trouvais que mon prénom n'était pas terrible, finalement j'étais plutôt content.

- Je suis désolé, d'accord j'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- …

- C'est un dinosaure sur ta porte ? Je tentais de changer de sujet ça marcherais peut-être.

- Mais non t'es nul ! C'est un dragon !

- Un dragon ?

- Tu sais pas ce que c'est ? Me demanda t-il choqué.

- Si, si c'est sympa les dragons.

- C'est trop classe les dragons ! Mon papa me raconte plein d'histoire dessus ! Et en plus mon papa il est trop super aussi, il arrête les méchants même qu'un jour j'ai vu son pistolet. Il le cache mais comme il m'avait pas vu…

Mais c'est qui ce gosse ? C'est quoi ce débit de paroles interminables tout d'un coup ? J'ai jamais vu ça et il change de sujet à tout moment et ça le dérange pas. Je plains ses parents, comment ils arrivent à le supporter ? Et le pire je crois, c'est qu'il a seulement six ans ! D'ailleurs il continu à parler mais j'ai complétement perdu le fil de son monologue.

- …et du coup Scott il dit que c'est nul, mais c'est lui qu'est nul d'abord ! Et Scott en fait c'est mon meilleur copain ! Mais pourquoi t'es là toi en fait ?

- Ton père nous a invité mes parents et moi.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Mon père travaille avec le tien, c'est le shérif.

- Han ! Trop bien ! Me dit-il avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- T'es jamais venu au poste ? Lui demandai-je étonné.

- Si une fois mais maman veut pas que j'y aille encore. Dis c'est quoi ton collier ?

Je baissais mon regard et vis le collier familial que je portais. C'était le symbole de la famille Hale. Il représentait un triskèle avec en son centre un loup hurlant à la lune. Ce symbole était dû à une vieille légende et je souris intérieurement, j'allais de nouveau lui faire peur.

- C'est le symbole de ma famille.

- Mais c'est quoi ?

- C'est trop compliqué tu retiendras pas.

- C'est pas vrai, maman elle dit que je suis intelligent pour mon âge !

- J'ai mieux à te raconter. Tu vois le loup au milieu du collier ?

- Hum..

- Et bien si on a ce symbole, c'est parce qu'il y a longtemps dans ma famille il y avait des loups-garous.

- Des quoi ?

- Des hommes qui pouvaient se transformer en loups. Et notre légende dit que ma famille était très forte et à l'époque ils se considéraient comme une meute.

- C'est quoi une meute ?

- C'est comme ça qu'on appelle un groupe de loups, et donc mon symbole représente les trois groupes de loups qu'il peut y avoir dans une meute, des alphas, des bétas et des omégas.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Mais c'est trop bien !

J'étais étonné de sa réaction mais finalement je lui souris et après lui avoir raconté d'autres détails sur cette légende, je l'entraînais avec moi en bas où nos parents respectifs nous attendaient. Finalement cette soirée s'est avérée bien meilleure que je ne le pensais et elle signa le début de mon amitié avec Genim.

_Derek 14 ans – Stiles 8 ans _

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec lui. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis bientôt un mois, plus de mon fait que du sien d'ailleurs. Mais cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise et c'était la première fois en deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu au moins une fois par semaine. Seulement à situation exceptionnelle, comportement exceptionnel. La raison de ce silence était aussi simple que terrible. Il y a un mois, les Stilinski avaient perdu un membre de leur famille. Claudia avait succombé à une maladie qui s'était déclaré il y a plus d'un an mais qui s'était soudainement aggravée et personne n'avait rien pu faire. Je savais que Genim était présent quand sa mère était partie et je ne pouvais imaginer dans quel état il s'était trouvé.

Depuis plusieurs jours il avait demandé après moi car je devais lui manquer apparemment mais je m'étais borné à ignorer ses demandes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi je me trouvais devant la porte de sa chambre, hésitant à entrer. Son père avait paru soulagé de me voir et je m'étais tout de suite senti coupable d'avoir négligé cette famille qui comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je fini par entrer dans la chambre qui m'intéressait et je vis Genim allongé sur son lit, il tourna la tête vers moi en m'entendant avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, je suis désolé.

- …

- Tiens compte du fait que je ne m'excuse jamais. Je regrette vraiment.

- …

- Gen', tu peux m'ignorer si tu veux mais maintenant que je suis là, je reste.

- …

- …

- …

- Genim…

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

- Et en quel honneur c'est ton prénom à ce que je sache.

- …plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'était maman qui aimait ce prénom, c'était en l'honneur de mon grand-père.

- Oui je sais, tu me l'as déjà expliqué.

- Moi j'ai jamais aimé ce prénom, même papa et toi vous avez toujours utilisé un diminutif.

- Et donc ?

- Donc j'ai décidé que je voulais plus l'entendre vu que la seule personne pour qui ça comptait n'est plus là.

Je restais silencieux et vint m'asseoir sur son lit. Il se redressa et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Bien que je n'avais jamais été un amateur de contacts, il avait pris cette habitude et depuis il faisait souvent ça quand on se voyait. C'était la seule personne, hormis mes parents, qui pouvait faire ça sans que je ne dise rien.

Je compris que sa décision était une sorte d'hommage qu'il voulait lui rendre même si c'était un peu bizarre quand même de mon point de vue.

- Et on peut savoir comment il faudra t'appeler maintenant ?

- …Stiles.

- Stiles.. ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- T'as pas été le chercher loin celui-là dis donc.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Stiles, Stilinski, je sais pas je trouve qu'il y a un air de ressemblance.

- Et alors je te demande pas ton avis de toute façon, c'est déjà décidé.

- Oh je sais je disais juste que tu t'étais pas foulé. Enfin si je peux te donner un conseil, si t'as des enfants plus tard, surtout ne choisit jamais toi-même les prénoms.

- Pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu viennes ? T'es toujours méchant !

Je ricanais alors qu'il me frappait. Je me doutais que je ne voyais qu'une partie de l'iceberg des sentiments qui devaient bouillir en lui mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'être présent pour lui comme je le faisais actuellement.

_Derek 16 ans – Stiles 10 ans_

Je me sentais vraiment plus bas que terre. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel sentiment pouvait un jour s'emparer de moi. Je me sentais tellement mal et tellement coupable. Mes parents avaient beau me dire que je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'une telle chose arriverait ça ne m'avait pas consolé. Peter m'avait dit que le temps guérirait cette blessure immense que je ressentais au fond de moi mais j'avais de grands doutes. Je ne voulais voir personne, même mes propres sœurs se faisaient recevoir quand elles s'aventuraient dans ma chambre. Pourtant je le vis entrer dans ma chambre comme si ne rien n'était et s'installer près de moi. Stiles me regardait se demandant manifestement ce qui m'arrivait.

Le décès de sa mère deux ans plus tôt l'avait considérablement changé. Il avait beaucoup mûrit et bien qu'il gardait une certaine insouciance dû à son âge, j'avais parfois l'impression d'être en présence d'une personne de mon âge quand nous discutions. Cependant même si d'ordinaire j'étais ravi de le voir, sa présence ne m'apportait rien de bon actuellement.

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ca va faire une semaine que j'ai pas de nouvelles !

- Stiles va-t'en s'il te plait, je veux rester seul.

- Ah non maintenant que je suis là, j'ai pas l'intention de partir.

- Stiles sincèrement…

- Et puis si tu te sens un peu déprimé y a rien de tel que la compagnie d'amis pour que tu te sentes mieux. Tu sais…

- Mais arrêtes maintenant ! Si je te dis de partir tu le fais et puis c'est tout !

- Je t'ai rien fais, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?!

- Tu m'énerves Stiles, c'est pas parce que tu sais pas quoi faire de tes journées que tu dois venir emmerder les autres ! J'ai 16 ans maintenant, j'ai autre chose à penser et à faire que de m'occuper d'un gamin de 10 ans. Va retrouver Scott et laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. La personne que j'aime est morte, tu peux comprendre ça ! Je veux rester seul !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et il resta silencieux pendant quelques instants.

- Si je sais ce que c'est.

- Le décès de ta mère ne peut pas être comparé à ça Stiles !

Encore une fois, il se tut en me regardant apparemment choqué que j'évoque sa mère.

- Je sais quand même ce que c'est l'amour, me répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Non tu ne connais rien à l'amour Stiles, comment un gosse de 10 ans le pourrait. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai mal !

- C'est faux, toi je t'aime.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu ne fais pas la différence entre l'amour et l'amitié !

- Mais si je…

- Stiles pars ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, de toute façon tous les aspects de ma vie ne te regardent pas. Alors au revoir !

Je vis des larmes commençait à se former dans ses yeux et il s'enfuit de ma chambre aussitôt après. Je regrettais de m'être emporté comme ça mais comment pouvait-il dire qu'il comprenait quoi que ce soit ou même s'imposer à moi quand je voulais de la tranquillité.

Car oui, il y a une semaine ma petite amie est morte. J'ai perdu la première personne qui m'a fait comprendre ce qu'était l'amour et tout cela est uniquement de ma faute. Il y a une semaine, j'ai voulu l'emmener dans la réserve où j'habite, pour faire une randonnée car je savais qu'elle aimait cette activité. Paige avait deux passions dans la vie, la nature et le violon, c'est d'ailleurs en l'écoutant jouer que j'ai fait sa connaissance. Nous nous disputions souvent quand nous nous sommes connus car nos opinions divergeaient de beaucoup de façon mais au fur et à mesure un autre sentiment à remplacer l'agacement quand je lui parlais et de fil en aiguille je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

Seulement la randonnée que j'avais prévu ne s'est pas déroulée comme elle aurait due. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à une des entrées de la réserve que je savais sécurisée, seulement elle ne m'a pas attendu et s'est aventurée seule sur le chemin, sortant peu à peu de la zone qui était sûre sans qu'elle ne le sache. Quand en arrivant je ne l'ai pas vu, puis que j'ai entendu des cris lointain j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai mis une demi-heure pour la retrouver, agonisante. Elle était tombé sur un puma, elle avait eu le réflexe de vouloir s'enfuir et l'animal l'avait coursée puis attaquée. Les secours n'ont pas été assez rapides. Paige a poussé son dernier soupir dans mes bras, me détruisant complétement. Et depuis je ne cessais de me dire que si je ne lui avais rien proposé, elle serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui.

- T'en prendre à Stiles ne la fera pas revenir tu sais.

Je regardais ma mère qui venait de me parler avant de continuer son chemin.

Après cette journée et après que je me sois calmé, il me fallut attendre un très long moment avant que Stiles n'accepte de me voir de nouveau. J'avais eu le temps de faire mon deuil durant cette période. J'avais même arrêté de compter les semaines. Et puis un jour, il m'a de nouveau contacté seulement son comportement n'était plus le même à mon égard. Bien que nous restions toujours aussi proche, il gardait une certaine réserve avec moi et lui qui était si tactile s'abstenait du moindre geste trop câlin envers moi et je dois avouer que je regrettais d'autant plus de l'avoir traité ainsi alors qu'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions à envers moi.

_Derek 18 ans – Stiles 12 ans_

- Alors c'est certain vous partez ?

- Oui Stiles, je pense que tu peux comprendre que vu la situation, on ne peut pas rester vivre à Beacon Hill.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez attendu aussi longtemps ?

- C'est un choix qu'on a fait, on voulait être sûr que cette psychopathe soit condamnée, que l'enquête ne soit pas mise de côté.

- Tu sais bien que mon père n'aurait pas laissé ça arriver.

- Oui je sais Stiles, heureusement que c'est lui qui a été nommé pour succéder au poste de shérif, il fera du bon boulot et il a déjà pu le prouver.

- Et vous partez où ?

- New-York. Laura fait déjà ses études là-bas, elle connait la ville et on a pensé que c'est ce qui nous conviendrait le mieux.

Stiles resta silencieux un long moment, je savais très bien à quoi il pensait. En dehors des périodes où nous avions connus de grosses disputes tous les deux, nous étions vraiment très proches. Je n'ai jamais su définir notre relation, il était plus qu'un ami mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir comme un petit frère pour autant. Toujours est-il que nous aurions un certain manque de ne plus nous voir autant qu'avant. Je partais dans l'optique qu'au fil des mois ce manque se ferait moins fort et moins présent, sans que j'oublie Stiles pour autant.

- Ça fait loin quand même.

- Oui je sais mais c'est pas une raison pour qu'on perde le contact.

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais je suis sûr que ça ne durera pas.

- Ta confiance en moi me touche tu sais, lui dis-je ironiquement.

- En même temps Sourwolf, je te connais maintenant.

- T'as toujours pas abandonné ce surnom débile apparemment. Je ne sais même pas comment il t'est venu d'ailleurs.

- Facile, c'est à cause de ça, dit-il en pointant mon collier.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Ben t'es souvent grincheux et ronchon, et j'en passe, et comme tu m'as souvent répété que t'avais des ancêtres loups-garou, c'était le surnom idéal !

- C'est ça oui, dis-je en soupirant.

- Enfin puisque tu penses que tu ne rompras pas le contact, je veux ta parole.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui tu dois me donner ta parole.

- Très bien, je te donne ma parole que je ne finirai pas par t'oublier, soupirai-je.

- Mais comme ce soupir me prouve que tu n'en penses pas un mot, ce que tu viens de dire n'a aucune valeur, dit-il en souriant.

Ce gamin allait avoir ma peau un jour ou l'autre. Cependant je voulais lui prouver qu'il pouvait me faire confiance et je ne voyais qu'une solution pour y arriver. Je détachais mon collier et lui tendit.

- Derek pourquoi tu me donnes ton collier ?

- Voici ta preuve, tu sais à quel point j'y tiens, je ne m'en séparerais pas pour rien.

- Non je peux pas le prendre, sérieusement…

- Stiles prend-le. Je sais que ce n'est pas un caprice de ta part et que tu as besoin d'être rassuré. Alors ce collier sera comme un symbole entre nous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je te promets que même à l'autre bout du pays, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et sur mon soutien le plus total. Si un jour tu as un problème je te jure que je ferais tout pour être présent pour toi. Je te donne mon collier pour que tu n'oublies jamais ça.

- Oh mais en fait Derek Hale est un grand bavard et est très fleur bleue, je note ça pourrait m'être utile un jour.

- Espèce de sale gamin va !

Il rigola et je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras, il se raidit d'un coup mais j'en profitais car nous ne nous verrions plus pendant un long moment. Après m'avoir de nouveau débité des bêtises plus grosses que lui, je le saluais lui et son père une dernière fois avant de retourner voir Peter et mes sœurs. Le soir-même nous avons pris la route pour ne pas revenir avant, je pense, un long moment.

_Derek – Présent_

Cinq ans plus tard je rompais sans vergogne la promesse que je lui avais faite. J'espérais vraiment que j'aurais l'occasion de revenir sur cette situation avec lui-même si les circonstances de nos retrouvailles ne me réjouissait pas. D'ailleurs il faudrait vraiment que je parle avec Laura concernant leur amitié dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a encore quelques heures.

Mais en attendant, il fallait que je fasse mes recherches comme me l'avait gentiment demandé Stiles au sujet de l'agression de ma sœur. Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer car je n'avais pas souvenir que la famille Hale avait des ennemis. Les seules personnes qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient, en toute logique, hors d'état de nuire, tout du moins l'une d'elle. Par acquis de conscience, je décidais quand même de faire des recherches. Après de longues minutes, je tombais enfin sur l'information que je cherchais et pris mon téléphone. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de pourvoir obtenir une réponse.

- Centre psychiatrique Eichen House, bonjour.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.<p>

Et non la révélation sur le pourquoi Stiles en veut autant à Derek arrivera plus tard.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Réponses aux reviews :

Triskel orion black : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaît toujours

Rosedeschamps : si le 2ème chapitre t'as frustrée, je pense que celui-ci ne fera pas mieux. Merci pour ta review.

Jeri K : j'espère que je ne te ferai pas regretter d'avoir commencé cette fiction. En tout cas merci ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire.

Arahila : tant mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plus.

Krystalle : merci j'espère que tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre, même si ça ne parle que des grands moments de leur relation.

Audelie : je te remercie. Je pensais être dans OOC pour lui mais je me rends compte que pas tant que ça en fait. Moi-même je rigolais quand je me relisais sur les passages entre Scott et Stiles, vu que c'est l'effet que je voulais je suis contente que ça ait un minimum fonctionné. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici le quatrième chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.

Les réponses aux reviews sont encore une fois à la fin du chapitre.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital pour me rendre au rendez-vous que Stiles m'avait donné deux jours plus tôt. Mes recherches ne s'étaient pas avérées aussi payantes que ce que j'aurais pensé et je voyais d'ici les commentaires auxquels j'allais avoir le droit pour cela. Seulement la seule piste que j'avais et qui portait le nom de Kate Argent ne m'avait mené à rien. En effet, quand j'avais appelé Eichen House il m'avait été répondu que les visites étaient interdites et alors que je commençais à insister pour avoir des renseignements supplémentaires, je m'étais fait raccrocher au nez. Si je tenais cette standardiste, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau d'ailleurs. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à me calmer et avoir Peter qui se foutait de moi n'avait rien arrangé.<p>

J'arrivais donc sur le parking de l'hôpital et je vis Stiles qui m'attendait de pied ferme devant l'entrée. J'eu une pensée pour Laura en m'arrêtant près de l'entrée, j'avais passé une grande partie de ma journée avec elle la veille et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à lui cacher que je lui avais délibérément menti et désobéi en me mêlant de l'enquête. Tout à mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas qu'une certaine personne s'était rapprochée de ma voiture jusqu'à ce que j'entende la portière côté passager s'ouvrir et que je le vois s'engouffrer dans la Camaro.

- Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas surtout.

- Oh mais je vois que tu es de bonne humeur dis-moi, remarque au moins je suis pas dépaysé.

- Tu penses pas que tu pourrais enterrer la hache de guerre, ce serait beaucoup plus agréable vu qu'on va être amené à se côtoyer souvent.

- Non mais je rêve là ! C'est toi qui m'agresses et tu oses me sortir ça comme ça. Tu sais que t'as jamais autant mérité le titre que tu avais avant ?

- Le titre que…ah ça.

Il me parlait surement de ce surnom débile que je n'avais plus entendu depuis de nombreuses années. J'étais rassuré en un sens car j'avais l'impression de le retrouver comme avant avec ses répliques cinglantes et sarcastiques, même si une certaine rancœur se dégageait également de ses propos par moment. Cependant je me doutais que cette impression n'allait pas rester longtemps.

- Et sinon, je dois jouer le chauffeur jusqu'où exactement ?

- On va chez Scott.

- Ce ne serait pas plus utile d'aller au poste, histoire d'avoir les éléments qui nous intéresse sous les yeux.

- Ne nous sous-estime pas Hale. Tu penses sincèrement que Scott n'a pas pris le dossier ? Il n'est pas rare qu'il doive travailler sur des dossiers chez lui. Et puis le shérif est au courant c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Et si on a besoin d'autres éléments ?

- Un petit piratage de la base de données du poste n'est pas si compliqué tu sais.

Je ne sais ce qui me choqua le plus, le fait qu'il m'avoue une telle chose sans gêne ou le fait qu'il avait l'air d'être fier de lui au vu du sourire mutin qu'il affichait.

- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Bref, ça ne me dit pas où je dois aller.

- Démarre je vais servir de GPS humain, histoire de te prouver que je sers à quelque chose.

- Stiles…

Je devais m'habituer à ce genre de pique car il n'allait pas se priver de me rappeler dès qu'il le pourrait à quel point il pouvait m'en vouloir. Je démarrais sans rien dire de plus, histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation. Je m'écrasais beaucoup à mon goût ces derniers-jours, ce n'était pas dans mon caractère, il fallait que je me ressaisisse même s'il savait taper où ça faisait mal.

- En tout cas, une Camaro…tu ne te refuses rien.

- J'ai les moyens, j'en profite rarement mais un petit plaisir de temps en temps…

- C'est sûr que la fortune des Hale est sacrée n'est-ce pas ? Après tout un rapace peut très vite arriver pour pouvoir en profiter hein ?

- Stiles s'il-te-plaît…

- Bref je m'égare, je t'ai dit que nos rapports se limiteraient à l'enquête et je déroge tout seul à cette règle.

J'essayais de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre mais je le vis regarder par la fenêtre, ignorant totalement ma présence à part pour me donner ses indications pour arriver à destination. Nous arrivions après une quinzaine de minutes et il sauta presque de la voiture à peine l'avais-je arrêtée. Il rentra chez Scott comme s'il était chez lui et je le rejoignis rapidement, le trouvant dans l'entrée avec son meilleur ami.

- Bonjour Derek, content de vous revoir même si je suis un peu surpris.

- Ah ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Je ne pensais pas que Stiles et vous alliez accepter de travailler ensemble.

- C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, marmonna Stiles.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien rien, je me suis juste senti obligé d'accepter quand il me l'a proposé. Après tout, moi j'aurais pas confiance si un mec qui ressemble à un loup aigri venant m'interroger à propos d'une agression.

- Loup aigri ? Mais tu la sors d'où cette expression ? Demanda Scott d'un air ahuri.

- Je sais pas il me fait penser à un loup aigri quand on voit son comportement.

- Et t'es arrivé à trouver ça alors que vous vous connaissez depuis deux jours seulement ? Demanda Scott d'un air septique.

- Oui, enfin bref on s'y met ?

Je vis que Scott n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'ayant pas plus d'argument pour continuer ce débat, il laissa tomber. Stiles n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup, s'il continuait comme ça, il ne pourrait pas cacher longtemps le fait que nous avions un passé en commun. J'étais déjà étonné que Scott n'ai pas fait le lien entre moi et l'ancien ami de Stiles, car il était certain qu'il avait dû entendre parler de moi à l'époque mais après tout ça commençait à dater.

Je fini par les suivre dans ce que je supposais être le salon et je vis plusieurs documents posés sur une table ainsi qu'un tableau transparent sur lequel plusieurs annotations étaient écrites ainsi que des photos de la forêt, de griffures dont je devinais l'origine, mais aussi une photo de Laura qui semblait être au centre. Scott dû voir mon regard insistant sur ce tableau et il sembla gêné pendant un instant.

- J'espère que le tableau ne vous dérange pas. Stiles l'utilise pour mettre en évidence les différents éléments que nous possédons, ça nous aide beaucoup.

- Non ça va ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Au pire je lui demande pas son avis non plus. Si ma méthode de travail le dérange, je ne le retiens pas, la porte est grande ouverte pour lui.

- Stiles, t'es obligé d'être aussi agressif ? Si tu voulais pas travailler avec lui, tu pouvais refuser. Bref installez-vous Derek et ignorez-le, ça lui fera pas de mal.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Scotty, répondit-il avec son ton sarcastique.

Stiles s'assit de mauvaise grâce en face de moi et ne décrocha plus un mot, je craignais la suite de la journée quand je voyais de quelle façon elle avait commencé.

- Vous avez de nouveaux éléments sur l'affaire ? Demandais-je à Scott.

- Non malheureusement. Beaucoup au poste considèrent cette affaire classée comme une attaque animale, et j'ai beau avoir le soutien du shérif, tout seul j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire avancer les choses. Nous n'avons aucun témoin, pas de trace prouvant qu'il y avait la moindre présence sur les lieux, et si un garde-forestier n'était pas passé par là il y a fort à parier qu'on ne l'aurait pas retrouvée avant quelques temps. Les seuls indices qu'on pourrait avoir, ce sont les griffures que Laura a, mais les médecins ne peuvent pas nous éclairer énormément dessus.

J'avais écouté son résumé avec un air dépité, peut-être m'étais-je fais des films après tout. Mais quelque chose me dérangeait et en me repassant ce qu'il venait d'être dit, je mis enfin la main dessus.

- Attendez, il n'y avait pas de trace de présence sur le lieu ou ma sœur a été retrouvée ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si un animal l'avait attaqué, il n'y aurait pas dû avoir des traces de pattes ou même du sang ?

- Il a raison, intervint Stiles, en plus je ne pense pas que Laura se serait laissée faire sans lutter un minimum. Il y aurait dû avoir au moins ses traces de pas à elle. En plus j'ai vérifié, bien qu'il ne pleuvait pas quand elle a été trouvée, la veille c'était le cas donc des traces auraient pu être visibles.

- En gros, c'est comme si elle avait été déposée à cet endroit.

Nous venions de déterminer cette preuve que je cherchais absolument pour étayer mon hypothèse. Je savais bien que c'était loin d'être suffisant mais je trouvais que c'était un bon début. Je ne blâmais pas Scott personnellement mais les officiers qui s'étaient occupés de cette affaire devraient vraiment songer à changer de métier pour être passé à côté d'un détail si important.

- En plus j'ai peut-être d'autres choses pour étayer la thèse de l'agression.

- Je t'écoute Stiles.

- Premièrement, j'ai voulu approfondir les recherches au niveau des griffures.

- Et comment t'as fait ça ? Les médecins eux-mêmes n'arrivent pas à se prononcer.

- Scotty, tu es un tel ingrat quand tu t'y mets !

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il visiblement étonné tout comme moi je dois l'avouer.

- Rappelle-moi ce que tu faisais de ton temps libre au lycée ?

- Je bossais, tu le sais bien tu as assez râlé à ce propos.

- Hum…et tu bossais où ?

- Mais chez Deaton ! C'est quoi ces…ah !

- Enfin t'as saisi ?

- Excusez-moi mais personnellement je ne comprends rien du tout, finis-je par dire.

- Qui de mieux qu'une personne qui connaît les animaux pour nous renseigner sur cette énigme ? Tu me déçois Scott de pas y avoir pensé toi-même, la police n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

- Tes sarcasmes je m'en passerais merci. Enfin bon, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?

- Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas plus avancé sur ce que vous dîtes.

- J'ai été interrogé un vétérinaire du nom de Deaton, Scott à travailler dans sa clinique quand nous étions encore au lycée, me répondit Stiles qui avait l'air agacé par mon intervention.

- Deaton ? Comme Alan Deaton ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je suis juste étonné d'entendre ce nom. Il était un ami de mes parents mais je n'en ai plus entendu parler peu de temps après leur décès.

- …merci pour cette intervention si pertinente.

- Stiles !

- Bref, je lui ai montré les photos qui ont été prises des blessures de Laura et il était assez formel. Un animal n'aurait pas causé de blessures si nettes. Elles ont toutes la même taille, la même profondeur et surtout le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de morsure l'a conforté dans son opinion.

- Et bien si avec ça les investigations ne reprennent pas sérieusement, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus.

- Et attend c'est pas fini. Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait eu d'autres cas d'attaques animales mais que ça n'avait rien donné. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même.

- Et donc ?

- Les attaques ne sont pas monnaies courantes mais il y en a toujours eu à déplorer étant donné que certaines personnes se moquent des règles établies. Cependant la dernière attaque date d'il y a 12 ans. Après ça, des pistes balisées ont été créées pour que les zones sécuritaires de la réserve soit plus visibles et reconnaissables.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur cette attaque ?

- J'ai pas pu prendre le dossier vu que j'étais sur la base de données…

- Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit, le coupa Scott en levant les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit sourire car cette réplique me rappelait quelque chose.

- …mais j'ai retenu les différents éléments. Il y avait des photos et les blessures n'ont strictement rien à voir. C'est une jeune fille qui s'était faite attaquée après s'être enfoncée trop profondément dans la réserve. Un puma s'en était pris à elle et malheureusement elle a succombé à ses blessures.

- Elle s'appelait comment cette fille ?

- …ça t'avancera pas à grand-chose de le savoir et au pire tu verras le dossier.

Stiles me jeta un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami. Malgré tout son ressentiment il avait eu assez de respect pour ne pas prononcer son nom. En effet, je n'étais pas idiot au point d'ignorer que la personne dont il parlait était Paige, et même si le temps avait fait son œuvre, elle restait un sujet sensible pour moi. Stiles avait gardé un bon fond et cela me faisait sentir d'autant plus coupable.

- Je vois que t'as pas chômé en si peu de temps.

- Parce qu'en plus tu doutais de moi ?

- Il y a encore deux jours tu n'avais que les éléments sur ce tableau donc je suis un peu impressionné je dois l'avouer.

- Bon et sinon, la troisième personne présente dans cette maison a quelque chose d'intéressant pour nous ?

- A vrai dire, pas tellement, avouais-je.

- Comme c'est étonnant, je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami avec un air clairement désapprobateur, ce qui ne perturba pas ce-dernier puisqu'il continuait de me regarder avec un petit sourire ironique.

- En fait, j'ai voulu me concentrer sur les personnes qui auraient pu faire une telle chose.

- Et vous avez quand même trouvé une piste ?

- Les seules personnes de ma connaissance qui auraient voulu faire ça sont les Argent.

- Et donc ?

- Je n'ai rien pu obtenir à propos de Gérard qui doit toujours être en prison, et quand j'ai voulu me renseigner sur Kate on m'a clairement envoyé balader.

- Comment ça ?

- Kate Argent a été interné à Eichen House après ce qu'elle a fait à la famille Hale, intervint Stiles.

- Oh je vois, excusez-moi je me souvenais vaguement pour Gérard mais j'ignorais ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, à l'époque vous deviez être encore un peu jeune pour vous souciez de ça.

- Donc Eichen House n'a rien donné ?

- Non la fille que j'ai eu au téléphone n'a rien voulu me dire et m'a raccroché au nez.

- Laisse-moi faire, intervint alors Stiles.

Je le regardais étonné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait plus de chances que moi d'obtenir ce genre d'information. Il chercha un numéro dans son portable puis attendit quelques instants.

- Salut ma beauté, je te dérange pas j'espère.

Il s'éloigna alors pour continuer son appel alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Qui était cette personne qu'il avait nommée ainsi ? Scott me regarda un instant avant de prendre la parole.

- Malgré les apparences, cet appel va nous aider.

- J'ai du mal à voir comment.

- Il téléphone à la personne à qui vous avez parlé, il la connait très bien.

- Ils sont ensembles ?

- Non pas du tout même si je pense que Malia ne demande que ça.

- Pourtant on dirait.

- Oui je sais. Je ne devrais pas vous racontez ça mais il n'était pas comme ça avant. Il ne fait rien de mal bien-sûr mais maintenant il a tendance à profiter de certains atouts si je puis dire. Là par exemple il flirt avec elle pour avoir ce qu'il veut alors qu'il ne se passera jamais rien de plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ?

- En grande partie, la mort de son père il y a cinq ans.

- …

- Il ne lui restait que lui comme famille et il a été très affecté. Mais c'est autre chose qui a définitivement provoqué ce changement.

- Ah oui ?

- Je crois qu'il avait comme un correspondant à cette époque et du jour au lendemain celui-ci a arrêté leurs échanges. Stiles n'a jamais voulu me donner la raison de ce choix, mais il a pété un câble à ce moment-là et il ne s'est calmé qu'un mois plus tard. Avec ma mère on ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Toujours est-il que depuis ce temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il a perdu foi en quelque chose, ce qui le fait se comporter ainsi.

Bien qu'il ne le sache pas, les révélations que venait de me faire Scott me touchaient énormément mais je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière quoiqu'il en soit.

- Au pire tu peux éviter de raconter ma vie à n'importe qui Scott, tu seras gentil.

Scott rougit légèrement, gêné de s'être fait prendre. Stiles s'installa de nouveau et me jeta un regard que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

- Bon, j'ai ce que tu voulais Sourwolf, je vis Scott tiquer à ce surnom mais il ne dit rien. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu as été reçu comme ça au téléphone.

- Dis-nous tout.

- Il y a un mois, Gérard Argent est décédé dans la prison où il était incarcéré depuis 10 ans.

J'étais choqué d'apprendre une telle chose mais pour l'instant je ne voyais pas le rapport avec notre affaire.

- Quel rapport ? Demandais-je à Stiles.

- Kate a été autorisée à aller voir la dépouille de son père pour lui rendre un dernier hommage et pour récupérer ses affaires si elle le souhaitait. Elle était sous étroite surveillance durant tout le trajet cependant, et ils ignorent comment, elle a attaqué et tué les hommes qui la surveillait durant le trajet de retour et depuis ils la recherchent activement mais sans succès.

- Pourquoi les autorités ne sont-elles pas au courant ?

- Eichen House s'est arrangé pour étouffer l'affaire et peu de personne ont été mises dans la confidence. Ils ont une réputation à tenir.

Si la première nouvelle que Stiles nous avait annoncée m'avait choqué, celle-ci m'effrayait car si Kate était en liberté, elle pouvait très bien s'être rendue ici et être tombée sur ma sœur. Si dans son esprit, la famille Hale devait payer pour son malheur à elle, alors elle avait très bien pu s'en prendre à Laura. Si cette psychopathe était bien ici, nous venions de mettre nos vie en danger en revenant à Beacon Hill et ce constat devait avoir fait son chemin dans les esprits de Scott et Stiles vu les regards qu'ils me jetaient. Cette affaire venait de prendre un nouveau virage et j'ignorais totalement la marche que ma famille et moi devions prendre maintenant.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

Réponses aux reviews :

**Kyubea** : ta théorie n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je laisse encore un peu le mystère. En tout cas je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Audelie** : oui c'est fait exprès, je voulais les faire se connaître tôt pour que chacun puisse vivre les événements marquants dans la vie de l'autre et que ça contribue à la « force » de leur relation (je ne sais pas si je suis bien claire). La réponse à ta question n'est encore pas dans ce chapitre, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder.

**Rosedeschamps** : merci ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ça.

**Krystalle** : j'espère que la suite t'aura plu.

Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous. Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction.

Il est un peu plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées depuis les découvertes que nous avions faites avec Stiles et Scott. Ce-dernier avait exposé tous ces nouveaux éléments au shérif qui avait de suite ré-ouvert officiellement l'enquête. J'avais d'ailleurs rencontré Jordan Parrish, malgré qu'il soit assez jeune, c'était une personne avec un grand sens du devoir et j'avais beaucoup apprécié qu'il accepte ma contribution à cette enquête, contribution qui était pourtant visiblement mal perçue par d'autres agents, vexés que des bleus les aient discrédités et ridiculisés. Stiles avait d'ailleurs l'air de prendre un certain plaisir à leur rappeler ce fait dès qu'il le pouvait. La situation ne s'était pas vraiment arrangée avec lui, nous nous étions vus régulièrement mais dorénavant il m'ignorait autant qu'il le pouvait et me parlait seulement s'il y était obligé. Scott devait trouver cela très louche car je surprenais souvent son regard qui naviguait de son meilleur ami à moi.<p>

Toujours est-il qu'en deux semaines, l'enquête n'avait pas énormément avancé. La police savait qui chercher mais ne savait pas où la trouver. J'étais sur le qui-vive car je craignais beaucoup pour ma famille. Laura était sortie de l'hôpital et je voulais qu'elle retourne à New-York avec Cora et Peter, mais il lui avait été demandé de ne pas quitter la ville le temps de l'enquête. J'avais alors mis au courant mon oncle et ma petite sœur, leur demandant de faire très attention à eux et à Laura car il était fort probable que Kate ai décidé de s'en prendre de nouveau à nous. Laura avait été interrogée et elle avait bien identifié Kate comme étant la randonneuse qu'elle avait vu près du manoir, elle ignorait juste les mesures que nous avions prises à ce sujet. J'avais d'ailleurs eu raison de me faire du souci puisque depuis quelques jours, je trouvais devant notre porte des cartons contenant des animaux morts ou bien des lettres de menaces. J'en avais informé Scott mais même en ayant mis l'immeuble sous surveillance, elle n'avait pas été attrapée.

Aujourd'hui, je devais voir Scott et Stiles pour faire un nouveau point sur cette affaire, peut-être que nous arriverions à détecter une nouvelle piste qui nous aurait échappé pour trouver cette psychopathe. Je devais les retrouver chez Scott, ce lieu était en quelque sorte devenu notre point de ralliement en partie car les regards mauvais qui nous étaient lancés au poste étaient assez désagréables, sans compter l'atmosphère lourde qui pouvait s'installer durant ces moments. J'arrivais donc devant chez l'adjoint du shérif et je pu voir une Jeep bleue qui m'étais assez familière dorénavant. Je me garais à côté de la voiture de Stiles puis je vis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, je devais surement être attendu. Je vis Scott me sourire et me serrer la main, une fois devant lui.

- Bonjour Derek, tu vas bien ?

- Autant que je le pourrais au vu du contexte.

- Tu as reçu une nouvelle menace ?

- Non, un colis mais ça revient au même ceci dit.

- Tu es le seul à les trouver ?

- Non mon oncle est tombé sur l'un d'eux il y a deux jours. Il m'a demandé des explications là-dessus même s'il se doutait de ce qu'il s'agissait. Mes sœurs ignorent encore tout à ce sujet même si ce matin il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que ce soit Laura qui le découvre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle voulait sortir se balader un peu ce matin et si elle n'avait pas oublié son portable, elle aurait été la première à ouvrir la porte.

- Je t'assure que mes deux collègues qui sont chargés de votre surveillance ne remarquent rien. J'ignore comment elle fait.

- Je sais bien. Elle doit avoir trouvé un moyen d'entrer malgré tout mais si c'est le cas je suis quand même étonné qu'elle se contente de ces menaces alors qu'elle pourrait passer à l'action, bien que ce soit la dernière chose que je souhaite.

- Oui c'est sûr. Enfin vas-y entre, ne reste pas dans l'entrée.

Scott me devança et entra dans le salon alors que j'enlevais ma veste pour ensuite le suivre. J'étais étonné de ne pas avoir vu Stiles mais j'en compris vite la raison. Alors que je passais devant la cuisine, il en sortit au même instant et me rentra dedans, le contenu de la tasse qu'il tenait dans les mains se répandant ainsi sur ma chemise. Il parut étonné un instant, puis je vis un éclat de contentement dans ses yeux en voyant ce qu'il avait provoqué.

- Oh mince ! Je suis tellement désolé Derek.

- Toi comme moi savons que tu n'en penses pas un mot.

- J'aurais essayé au moins.

- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Soupira Scott en nous rejoignant.

- C'était un accident, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver et je lui ai rentré dedans.

- On va dire que je te crois va. En attendant va lui prêter quelque chose, certaines des affaires que tu as laissées ici lui vont peut-être.

Stiles soupira avant de se diriger vers l'étage, je supposais que je devais le suivre même s'il ne m'avait rien dit. Je le rejoignis dans une chambre dans laquelle il semblait fouiller dans une armoire.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ais des affaires ici ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je voulais savoir c'est tout.

- J'ai vécu chez Scott et sa mère quand je n'ai plus eu nulle part où aller. Enfin enlève ta chemise, ça t'ira sûrement, me dit-il en me tendant un polo à rayures.

Je pris le vêtement dans mes mains et en le regardant je doutais grandement que ça pourrait m'aller comme il me l'avait affirmé. Je retirais tout de même ma chemise et me mis dos à lui. Je pu entendre un sifflement et je me demandais bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Sympa le tatouage.

- Ah…oui c'est un…

- Triskèle oui merci je le sais. Ce fameux symbole de la famille Hale représentant les différentes positions des loups dans une meute.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Demandais-je étonné.

- Evidemment.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et j'enfilais donc l'habit qu'il m'avait donné. Comme je le pensais j'étais très à l'étroit dans ce polo et je me tournais vers lui avec un air blasé alors que je l'entendais se marrer.

- Je suppose que ce n'était pas fait exprès.

- Non ! Je suis étonné je pensais que ça t'irai.

- Encore une fois tu pourrais presque me convaincre si tu ne rigolais pas ainsi.

- Je suppose que tu veux essayer autre chose.

- Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, lui dis-je ironiquement. Donne-moi quelque chose de large ou d'extensible.

- Tiens prends-ça.

Il me tendit une chemise noire assez large qui m'alla tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Il me prit celle que je venais d'enlever pour en faire je ne sais quoi.

- Tu ne comptes pas la brûler rassures-moi.

- Si tu me donnes des idées pareilles ne t'étonnes pas de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Je comptais juste la mettre à laver.

Après ces douces paroles, je le suivais jusqu'en bas où nous retrouvions Scott qui était déjà devant les documents composants le dossier.

- Alors tu as repéré quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non malheureusement. J'ai beau revoir tout, je ne sais pas à côté de quoi nous passons.

- Vous avez été voir dans la maison où elle vivait avant ?

- Oui, on y a déjà pensé surtout qu'elle est à l'abandon depuis l'affaire de Gérard. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe prouvant qu'elle pouvait être passée par là.

- Il n'avait pas d'autres possessions ? Demandais-je.

- Si c'est le cas, nous ne les connaissons pas.

- Nous n'avons vraiment rien pour la trouver…

- Peut-être pas en fait, intervint Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Quand j'ai appelé Malia, elle m'a dit que Kate avait été récupérée les affaires de son père quand elle a été voir son corps.

- Oui et ?

- Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose lui léguant ce fameux lieu que nous ne connaissons pas.

- Certes mais ça ne nous avance pas plus, ce n'est qu'une théorie et même si elle s'avère exacte ça ne nous aidera pas plus, intervins-je.

- Au pire, ton pessimisme à deux balles tu peux te le garder.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, intervint Scott. Stiles a peut-être raison et moi j'ai un moyen de le savoir. Il me suffira d'appeler la prison dans laquelle il était retenu, je pense qu'ils accepteront de me fournir la liste des possessions de Gérard.

- Encore faut-il qu'elles aient été répertoriées.

- Allons Stiles, au pire ton pessimisme à deux balles tu peux te le garder.

Il me lança un regard noir alors que son meilleur ami soupirait une nouvelle fois, renonçant visiblement à calmer le jeu entre nous.

- En tout cas, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous fournir la réponse maintenant. Il va falloir que j'en parle au shérif pour après pouvoir contacter la prison. Je vous tiendrais au courant de la suite des opérations.

Il se leva ensuite et Stiles et moi en fîmes de même avant de quitter la maison. J'avais conscience que rentrer dans son jeu n'allait pas améliorer ma relation avec lui, mais à un moment ou à un autre, j'arriverais à avoir ma discussion avec Stiles.

Je me dirigeais donc vers chez moi songeur quand à ce que nous avions de nouveau trouvé cette après-midi. Une fois chez moi, je ne trouvais que Laura qui me sourit en me voyant.

- Alors, l'enquête avance ?

Je restais figé un instant en entendant ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ce qui la fit rire.

- Tu pensais sincèrement que je n'aurais rien remarqué ?

- J'ai tout fait pour en tout cas.

- Je te connais Derek, tu es mon petit frère. Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'écouterais pas. Je sais que tu me caches des choses mais ça, c'était trop évident pour que je ne le vois pas.

- En un sens, je suppose que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Et tu vas voir qui comme ça aussi souvent ?

- Scott l'adjoint qui t'a interrogé…et Stiles.

- Oh…et ça va entre vous ?

- Pas vraiment non, il m'en veut et me le montre bien. A ce propos, comment êtes-vous devenus amis tous les deux ?

- Il y a cinq ans, je l'ai contacté pour lui apprendre toute l'histoire derrière ta lettre. J'ai mis du temps à pouvoir le faire, il avait déménagé, changé de numéro de téléphone et les mails que je lui envoyais restés tous sans réponses.

- Comment…

- J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires voyons, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- N'en sois pas si fière, tu es censée être l'aînée de la famille.

- Bref, quand j'ai enfin réussi à le contacter après des recherches intensives, nous avons beaucoup parlé. Je pense que j'arrivais à l'apaiser un peu et de fil en aiguille nous sommes devenus amis ainsi.

- Je vois…

- Au fait, ça ne te dirais pas de m'emmener dans ce salon de thé que j'ai repéré l'autre jour ?

- Si pourquoi pas. Tu voudrais y aller quand ?

- Demain après-midi pourquoi pas.

- D'accord on se fera ça.

J'embrassais ma sœur sur la joue puis j'allais vaquer à mes occupations, à savoir trouver des éléments pour nous aider sur l'enquête.

Le lendemain après-midi, j'accompagnais ma sœur dans ce salon où elle voulait vraiment aller. J'espérais que cela lui changerais les idées car même si elle gardait le sourire, je savais qu'elle était morose. Cora avait voulu nous accompagner mais Laura avait refusé immédiatement, ce qui avait entraîné une petite dispute entre elles. Ce détail m'avait paru étrange mais je n'avais pas insisté auprès de Laura. Nous arrivions dans ce salon de thé puis nous nous installions à une table pour 4 personnes ce que je trouvais bizarre mais Laura refusa de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Quand je vis entrer Scott avec son meilleur ami derrière lui, je commençais doucement à remettre en place les différentes pièces de ce puzzle. Scott se dirigea vers nous, et quand Stiles nous remarqua il eut un temps d'arrêt avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- C'est une blague ?

- Absolument pas. Tu me prends pour un idiot Stiles mais j'ai très bien compris qui était Derek et ton comportement ne fait que me le confirmer.

- Et donc tu as décidé d'organiser une espèce de rencontre c'est ça ?

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui Stiles, c'est moi qui l'ai contacté pour arrange ça, intervint ma sœur. Maintenant assis-toi.

Stiles hésita un instant avant d'obéir à Laura, alors que Scott s'installait déjà en face de ma sœur.

- Bien. Messieurs je déclare ouverte ce que j'ai décidé de nommer, la réunion des réconciliations.

* * *

><p>Merci de votre lecture.<p>

Et merci encore aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, la commente ou l'on ajoutée dans leur favoris.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Audelie** : Tant mieux si cette fin t'a plu, c'est l'effet que je cherchais à produire au niveau de la discussion entre Scott et Derek. Je pense que j'ai répondu à l'une de tes suppositions dans ce chapitre. En tout cas merci à toi.

**Krystalle** : Voilà la suite. Merci pour ton commentaire.

**IantosIsAlive** : Tu as résumé en quelques lignes le gros du problème et tu as mis le doigt sur l'une des choses que Stiles reproche à Derek. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu.

**Criminals-Minds** : je te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce genre de commentaire. En espérant que tu trouves ce chapitre dans la ligné de ses prédécesseurs question suspense.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre de la semaine, la fin se rapproche. Désolé pour ce petit retard mais apparemment le site état en maintenance hier.

Certains pourront penser que l'histoire est rapide mais c'est voulu.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le silence avait pris place à la table que nous occupions tous les quatre. J'avoue que je ne l'avais vraiment pas vue venir celle-là mais en un sens, c'était peut-être mieux que cette confrontation se déroule dans ces conditions même si je pressentais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade. Lassée que Stiles et moi nous regardions en chiens de faïences, Laura fini par reprendre la parole.<p>

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, la parole est à vous messieurs.

- Personnellement, j'ai rien à dire.

- Stiles s'il te plait, soupira ma sœur.

- Tu vois c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai accepté d'être dans la combine, intervint Scott.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu fuis les problèmes Stiles ! Tu as choisi d'être dans le déni et tu te braques, tu deviens agressif dès qu'on veut aborder le sujet. T'en as peut-être pas conscience mais tu as changé depuis 5 ans.

- Mais j'ai des bonnes raisons !

- Et lesquelles ?

- J'ai perdu mon père, mes repères et la personne que je voulais le plus voir à ce moment-là s'est révélée être un connard égoïste et très facilement influençable !

- Mais encore ?

- Tout a été dit.

- Bien…Derek, ta version des faits s'il te plait.

- Tu la connais aussi bien que moi Laura.

- Si toi aussi tu t'y mets on ne va pas s'en sortir.

- Bon très bien !

Je n'avais aucune envie de me replonger dans mes souvenirs mais je savais très bien que nous allions devoir rester bloqués ici jusqu'à ce que ma sœur soit satisfaite.

_Flash-Back – 5 ans plus tôt._

- Derek ! Courrier !

- Je suis à côté de toi, t'as pas besoin de crier comme ça Cora.

Ma sœur haussa les épaules et me laissa la pile de lettres qui m'étaient adressées. A par des publicités, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant à voir. Tout du moins je le pensais jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre attire mon attention. Elle n'avait rien de bien spécial, seulement le cachet de la poste qui indiquait « Beacon Hill » m'informa automatiquement sur l'expéditeur de la lettre. J'étais étonné cependant car ça faisait deux bons mois que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de lui, ce qui était bien rare, et puis il était plus du genre à utiliser l'informatique ou le téléphone pour me contacter. Je me décidais tout de même à ouvrir la lettre pour, peut-être, découvrir la raison de ce silence.

_Hey Sourwolf,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris sur papier alors que c'est pas vraiment mon truc hein ? En fait, j'ai plus trop goût à ce qui me passionnait avant. Je pense que ça reviendra…mais je ne sais pas quand. Tu dois te demander également pourquoi ? C'est lié à la raison de mon silence si long, cette notion si rare avec moi tu en conviendras…je suis sûr que tu es en train de lever les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant, je te connais depuis le temps._

_Bref, en fait il y a deux mois, j'ai perdu mon père. J'ai toujours eu peur pour lui depuis le jour où j'ai compris ce que ses responsabilités de shérif impliquaient…j'espérais juste que mes craintes ne deviendraient pas réelles. Pour te résumer, Beacon Hill a connu une série de braquages et quand l'un d'eux s'est mal terminé, il est devenu urgent de mettre la main sur les coupables. Cette affaire a totalement accaparé mon père, au point qu'il prenait très peu soin de lui. Il travaillait tout le temps, ne mangeait que si j'étais à ses côtés pour le surveiller et il n'avait pas dû faire de nuit complète depuis plusieurs jours quand c'est arrivé. Je pense que c'est cette négligence qui lui a été fatale, forcément il était moins vigilant vu son manque de sommeil. Toujours est-il que la planque des coupables a été découverte, mon père était aux premières loges quand les échanges de balles ont commencé. Il a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital._

_Je t'avoue que perdre le dernier membre de ma famille m'a mis un très gros coup au moral. Je suis resté prostré chez moi jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement. Je pense que j'aurais continué comme ça longtemps si ces charmants charognards de banquiers, notaires et autres ne s'étaient pas présentés à moi. Je savais que mon père avait quelques problèmes d'argent et des dettes mais j'ignorais à quel point. Quand j'ai vu ces gens qui ne respectaient même pas ma douleur et mon deuil mais qui réclamaient leurs dus, je suis devenu hystérique et je les ai insultés de tous les noms…je crois même que j'ai dû en frapper certains._

_C'est Scott et sa mère qui m'ont sorti de cet état. Mélissa m'a installé chez eux et s'est occupée de toutes ces conneries administratives. Je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant tu sais ? Elle s'était déjà occupée des obsèques de mon père et elle s'est occupée de mettre en vente ma maison pour pouvoir régler toutes ces dettes dont j'avais hérité. Je t'avoue que ça a été et c'est toujours une grande souffrance pour moi d'être séparé de cette maison qui contenait tous mes souvenirs d'enfance. Mais j'ai bien conscience que c'était une nécessité de le faire et je n'en n'aurais jamais été capable moi-même._

_J'ai commencé à reprendre pieds il y a peu, c'est pour ça que je ne te donne des nouvelles que maintenant. Du coup maintenant je vis chez Scott, je ne voulais pas mais sa mère a insisté. Mais rester à Beacon Hill est douloureux. Je vois sans cesse des lieux ou des personnes qui me rappel mon père. Je voulais d'ailleurs te demander quelque chose. _

_Je pense que j'ai besoin de changer d'air et si je pouvais te voir par la même occasion, ça me ferait énormément de bien. Scott est très gentil mais à vrai dire c'est toi que j'ai envie de voir en ce-moment surtout que ça fait cinq ans que tu es parti. Mais je m'égare. Est-ce que tu accepterais, et ta famille dans le même temps, de m'héberger une ou deux semaines ? New-York me ferait oublier un temps les soucis que je peux avoir et je ne demande que ça. Je me rends bien compte que cette demande est soudaine mais je ne te dérangerais pas ainsi si ce n'était pas important pour moi. _

_Tu vas te foutre de moi mais j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, comme on le faisait avant…mon dieu l'écrire est encore plus niais que le penser._

_J'attends ta réponse._

_Stiles._

La lecture de cette lettre m'avait rendu fébrile. Apprendre que le shérif était décédé m'avait fait un choque, mais je sentais une vraie forme de détresse dans ce que me disais mon ami. Sa demande ne pouvait pas être un simple caprice, c'était une nécessité qu'il avait. Je devais en parler avec Peter car je voulais accepter sa demande mais je ne pouvais pas décider seul d'accueillir quelqu'un chez nous. Je me souvenais que Peter aimait bien Stiles quand nous étions encore à Beacon Hill, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec le fait qu'il vienne ici.

J'attendais que Peter rentre de sa sortie avec Laura et je ne tardais pas à le prendre à part quand il fut de retour.

- Quel engouement à mon encontre ! Fais attention je pourrais vite y prendre goût.

- C'est pas le moment de plaisanter Peter, j'ai reçu une lettre et je pense que tu dois la lire.

Je lui tendis la lettre que Stiles m'avait envoyé et je vis mon oncle fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Je ne comprenais pas trop sa réaction et j'étais curieux d'en savoir la raison.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu comptes accepter sa demande ?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je voulais te parler à la base.

- Ecoute, j'ai conscience que ce qu'il a vécu est dramatique pour lui et qu'il peut avoir besoin de soutien, mais franchement ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû remarquer ?

- Depuis que vous êtes gamin, il a le béguin pour toi.

- Qui ? Stiles ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu n'as jamais fait attention mais son comportement avec toi le prouvait clairement. Quand on avait un regard extérieur sur votre relation, c'était une évidence.

- Admettons, quel est le rapport ? On ne s'est pas vu depuis cinq ans, ce béguin a dû cesser.

- Je ne pense pas non. Vous vous écrivez et parlez depuis notre départ. Son béguin a largement pu évoluer et si j'en crois la fin de sa lettre, ma théorie ne peut qu'être juste.

- Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

- Réfléchis enfin ! Si tu acceptes, il verra ça comme un encouragement à ses sentiments. Pire encore, de ce que j'ai compris il n'a plus un sous ou presque. Il sait très bien que notre fortune est conséquente.

- Stiles n'est pas comme ça ! Il ne viendrait pas pour profiter de nous, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Comment le savoir ? Les gens changent avec les années tu sais. Ça pourrait avoir l'air de rien mais s'il pense que toi aussi tu l'aimes, il pourrait te demander quelques petits services financiers.

Je ne pensais pas Stiles capable d'une telle chose mais le doute commençait à s'emparer de moi et si mon oncle avait raison ? Après tout j'avais déjà rencontré beaucoup de personnes comme ça depuis mon arrivée dans cette ville.

- Tu sais je n'ai rien de spécial contre lui, c'était un gentil garçon.

- Mais… ?

- Mais je pense que tu dois cesser ce contact entre vous. C'est le meilleur moyen de l'empêcher d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

- Je n'ai pas de raison particulière pour faire ça.

- Dis-lui que tu as deviné pour son béguin et son but financier.

- C'est cruel, surtout si tu te trompes.

- Crois-moi je ne me trompe pas. Fais-moi confiance. Cette situation sera bien plus saine pour vous deux.

J'hésitais encore beaucoup mais finalement mon oncle parvint à me convaincre que son raisonnement était le bon. Sur le moment, c'était un véritable crève-cœur de devoir agir ainsi mais j'arrivais à me convaincre que j'agissais pour le mieux comme disait Peter. Ainsi je me décidais à répondre à Stiles en omettant de mentionner volontairement, une des théories de mon oncle.

_Stiles,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé d'apprendre le décès de ton père, surtout dans ces circonstances. C'était un homme que j'appréciais beaucoup quand j'habitais encore à Beacon Hill et je sais qu'il a été un bon ami de mes parents qui s'était toujours montré disponible pour nous à leur décès._

_Tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, seulement je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter ta requête. _

_Depuis que je suis à New-York, j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de personnes avec qui j'avais noué des liens mais qui se sont révélés uniquement attiré par l'argent. Mon argent. Les vautours, je suis trop tombé dessus pour ne pas me méfier._

_Je ne pourrais donc pas t'héberger ni t'aider de quelques manières que ce soit._

_Ta lettre m'a fait réaliser que notre relation est spéciale, peut-être trop. Je pense qu'il serait temps que nous vivions notre vie chacun de notre côté sans plus nous préoccuper de l'autre. De ce fait, cette lettre marquera la fin de notre correspondance._

_Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et surtout sois heureux dans ta vie future._

_Derek._

J'avais fini par envoyer cette lettre et je sus immédiatement quand elle parvint à son destinataire. Je reçu beaucoup d'appels et je me faisais presque harceler de mails. Au moins lui avais-je permis de retrouver ses anciennes habitudes. Au bout d'une bonne semaine de harcèlement presque continu, je ne reçus plus rien. Il devait s'être fait une raison mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une petite culpabilité face à mon acte.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Le silence avait repris ses droits après la fin de mon récit. J'avais raconté en gros ce dont je me souvenais, bien que je n'avais pas raconté tous les détails. Seulement quand je vis le regard que me jetais Stiles, je me rendis bien compte que lui se souvenait bien. Le regard que me jetais Scott valait aussi le détour. Comme il me l'avait dit, Stiles ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et il se retenait visiblement de me frapper. Je ne lui en aurais pas tenu rigueur s'il avait agi.

- Ce que j'ai dit plus tôt résume bien, j'ai découvert que Derek est un vrai connard égoïste et influençable à souhait.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais agi comme ça.

- En même temps, tu ne me connais pas tant que ça Scott.

- Même en te connaissant, la surprise était la même.

- Messieurs s'il vous plaît, cette réunion n'est pas un règlement de compte. Merci.

- A ce propos, pourquoi tu t'es calmé plus tard Stiles ?

- Grâce à Laura.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? Demanda Scott

- C'est très simple, j'ai entendu la conversation entre mon oncle et mon frère. J'étais consternée par ce que Peter avait dit et encore plus par le fait que mon frère l'ait écouté. J'ai cherché pendant beaucoup de temps à joindre Stiles avant de trouver qu'il habitait chez toi. Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il ne savait pas dans cette affaire. Même si cela n'excusait pas mon frère, au moins j'ai réussi à le calmer. Depuis on est resté en contact.

Scott méditait les paroles de ma sœur alors que Stiles me regardait avec insistance. Il finit par prendre la parole après quelques minutes.

- Tu veux savoir le plus drôle Derek ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ton oncle avait raison !

- A quel sujet ?

- Oui à l'époque j'étais amoureux de toi mais ça j'en pris conscience que quand ta lettre m'a donné l'impression de recevoir un coup en plein cœur.

- Stiles…

- Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux encore ?

- …

- Tu m'as traité indirectement de vautour…mais il n'y avait rien de plus faux à l'époque.

- Ta lettre…

- Ma lettre disait que j'avais des dettes à payer mais que la vente de ma maison s'en était chargée ! Il me restait, et il me reste toujours d'ailleurs, une jolie somme d'argent qui m'a permis de rembourser Mélissa et de m'acheter un petit appartement récemment. J'en avais pas besoin de ton argent !

Je n'osais pas répondre après la tirade qu'il venait de faire. J'avais tous les tords dans cette histoire et j'ignorais comment je pourrais me racheter. Une sonnerie de téléphone me fit sursauter et je vis Scott s'éloigner afin de répondre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise.

- C'était le poste. J'ai la réponse à notre question. La prison où Gérard était enfermé vient seulement de nous répondre. Ils ont bien répertoriés une clé dans ses affaires mais ils ignorent ce qu'elle ouvre.

- Ça ne nous avance pas plus.

- Non en effet. Je ne sais vraiment plus vers quoi me tourner. Visiblement Gérard avait un autre repère que sa cave.

- J'ai voulu exploité quelque chose mais je ne pense pas avoir de résultat, intervint Stiles.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai demandé à Kira de répertorier les différents entrepôts ou cabanes abandonnés ou non que l'on peut trouver sur Beacon Hill. C'est maigre et je sais que beaucoup ont été vérifiés mais sait-on jamais.

- Kira ? Ma Kira ?

- Evidemment Scottie ! Comme elle fait du bénévolat à la bibliothèque, je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait trouver facilement ce genre d'information.

Stiles venait juste de finir son explication que lui et Scott reçurent un message. Je supposais que ça devait venir de cette KIra et je regardais par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles.

_« Les garçons, j'ai essayé de regrouper les cabanons et les entrepôts que je pouvais trouver. Je suis tombée sur un article bizarre dans un vieux journal. Dans ce qui constitue notre réserve actuelle, il y avait un très grand arbre il y a plusieurs années. Après une tempête très violente, l'arbre a commencé à ployer et il a été décidé de le couper car il y avait des maisons habitées qui en étaient proches à cette époque-là. Pour faciliter les travaux, une petite cave a été creusée sous la terre pour y exposer le matériel nécessaire. Il n'a jamais été dit que cette cave a été détruite quand l'opération s'est finie. C'est peut-être rien mais je préfère vous le dire quand même. »_

_« Merci ça peut aider. Tu peux nous dire l'emplacement ? »_

Quand la réponse arriva sur le portable de Stiles, j'eu seulement le temps de voir que cette fille ignorait la réponse, mais connaissait le nom du lieu. Stiles partit à toute vitesse malgré les protestations de son meilleur ami. Je partais rapidement à la suite du brun et j'arrivais à monter dans sa voiture avant qu'il ne démarre et malgré son regard noir. Je savais où se trouvait ce fameux lieu, j'y avais tellement été étant gosse. Cette piste ne nous mènerait peut-être à rien mais il était hors de question que Stiles s'y rende seul. C'est ainsi que nous prenions la route vers le Nemeton.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu.<p>

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus par ces explications.

Merci à ceux qui commentent, suivent ou rajoutent cette histoire en favoris.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Audelie** : comme tu as pu le voir, c'est plus un flash-back que la réunion en elle-même mais j'espère avoir tout de même répondu à tes attentes.

**Jeri K** : oui je dois avoir un côté sadique en moi pour couper à des moments pareils. En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise toujours.

**Rosedeschamps** : comme dit plus haut, c'est plus un flash-back qu'une vraie réunion mais j'espère que ça t'as tout de même convenu.

**Drayy** : merci pour tes commentaires, je suis toujours contente d'en lire dans ce genre-là. J'espère que cette suite t'aura également plu.

**Oniemoon** : merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu auras également aimé ce chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour ce léger retard mais ma connexion internet n'était pas décidé à fonctionner aujourd'hui.

J'ai pu constater que le chapitre précédent avait l'air d'avoir plu (du moins les commentaires que j'ai eu allaient dans ce sens) et j'espère que celui-ci aura le même effet.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Stiles avait ses mains crispées sur son volant et ses jointures en étaient presque blanches. Je devinais aisément que je devais être la cause de cette colère mais il était hors de question qu'il se rende seul sur un lieu potentiellement dangereux.<p>

- Pourquoi t'es là ?!

- Parce que tu es un inconscient.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- On te donne une information et toi tu rends sur un lieu qui pourrait abriter une criminelle seul. Tu imagines deux secondes à quoi tu pourrais t'exposer ?

- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, encore moins si c'est toi.

- Arrête de penser que tu es infaillible ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives à trouver des informations seul que tu ne risques rien sur le terrain.

- Et toi arrête de penser que tu es indispensable ! Je me débrouille très bien.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstine à refuser mon aide ?

- Parce que c'était il y a cinq ans que j'aurais voulu l'avoir !

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre car je savais bien que dans le fond qu'il avait raison. Bien que mon inquiétude était réelle, je voulais me racheter en l'aidant autant que je le pouvais. Mais comme il l'avait sous-entendu, je ne connaissais rien de lui et je commençais à me demander si sa rancœur n'était pas alimentée également par cette attitude que j'avais inconsciemment adoptée. Je voulais l'aider dans l'enquête, je voulais m'expliquer et m'excuser pour mon rejet passé mais pas un instant je ne m'étais intéressé à sa vie actuelle. A sa place, je me sentirais comme un objet que l'on utilise avant de l'abandonner quand il n'a plus d'utilité. Il fallait que j'essaye de rattraper cette erreur mais je commençais à connaître mon compagnon de route et j'allais devoir la jouer fine.

- Et sinon c'est qui cette fille qui t'as donné cette information ?

- Une fille.

- …

- …

- Mais encore ?

- Quelqu'un.

- Tu vas continuer ça encore longtemps ?

- Oh tu sais pour ce genre de chose je ne suis pas du genre à me lasser rapidement.

- Sérieusement qu'est-ce ça te coûte de me répondre ?

- C'est surtout que je comprends pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse.

- J'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.

- T'as eu cinq ans pour le faire !

- Change de disque Stiles, ça devient lassant.

Bon question subtilité, je pense que c'était raté mais on ne me referait pas. Seulement quand je vis sa tête se tourner vers moi et ses yeux qui me lançaient des éclairs, je devinais aisément que ma dernière réplique n'avait pas été bien prise. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Je savais que j'étais impulsif mais malgré tout j'étais une personne plutôt réfléchie. Stiles arrivait à me faire perdre mes moyens comme personne auparavant.

- Je suis désolé, mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

- C'est ça oui.

- Je suis impulsif, je me suis pas contrôlé.

- N'empêche que pour dire ce genre de chose c'est qu'on y pense un minimum.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- …

- Tu veux bien répondre à ma question ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise. Elle s'appelle KIra et c'est tout.

- C'est ta copine ?

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'as pas entendu ce que Scott a dit ? C'est sa copine à lui et même si elle est adorable, elle n'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on a cette conversation au juste ? En plus t'es gonflé de me demander ça surtout vu ce qu'il s'est dit il y a quelques minutes.

Il marquait un point mais est-ce que cela sous-entendait que ses préférences n'avaient pas changé ? Bizarrement je me sentais content de cette nouvelle pourtant il n'y avait aucune raison à ça.

- D'ailleurs c'est bien beau de vouloir tout savoir de ma vie, mais tu comptes me rendre la pareille au bout du compte ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait de si passionnant de ta vie pendant ces années ? Sans oublier le nombre de vautours apparemment si nombreux auxquels tu as eu à faire.

- Tu ne me lâcheras jamais avec ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh non n'y compte pas, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi je te répondrais puisque toi tu le refuses ? On fait un deal dans ce cas, je te réponds si toi tu en fais de même.

Je le vis hésiter mais la curiosité faisait encore partie intégrante de son caractère puisque je le vis hocher la tête et attendre. Apparemment je devais commencer.

- Tu sais il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de chose de mon côté. Comme je te l'avais indiqué dans nos discussions, quand je suis arrivé à New-York j'ai commencé des études d'Histoire. J'ai fait ça pendant six ans.

- Parce que t'as changé de voie ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui totalement. Pour rigoler, Laura et Cora m'ont offert des cours de cuisine pour mes 24 ans. Je n'avais jamais été mauvais mais je ne passais pas mon temps en cuisine pour autant.

- Me dis pas que…

- Si. Ça m'a vraiment plu. J'ai appris quelques bases simples et au fil des recettes, j'y ai vraiment pris goût. La personne qui donnait ces cours était chef d'un restaurant, certes pas très connu, mais il m'a dit avoir vu du potentiel en moi. Il m'a proposé de me prendre dans son restaurant en tant que commis pour que je vois si ça me plaisait. Il n'y avait que lui et son second qui s'occupaient de la cuisine et bien que je n'avais aucune formation, ils m'ont transmis avec plaisir leurs connaissances et maintenant je travaille avec eux. J'ai bien conscience de la chance que j'ai eue car très peu de personnes m'auraient proposé une telle opportunité.

Il resta silencieux et j'imaginais bien sa surprise. Dans ma famille, ils avaient tous été choqués en apprenant ce changement. Maintenant ils en étaient ravis car j'avais trouvé une passion de laquelle ils pouvaient profiter. Stiles ne disait toujours rien puis d'un coup je l'entendis éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Excuse-moi mais imaginer Derek Hale en roi des fourneaux ne peut m'inspirer que ce genre de réaction.

- Tu demanderas à Laura si tu ne me crois pas.

- Oh mais je te crois, c'est juste tellement éloigné de ton personnage. Sinon je peux savoir pourquoi tu as acquis toute cette méfiance vis-à-vis de ton argent ?

- Eh bien pendant mes études, plusieurs étudiants que je n'avais jamais vu ou à qui je n'avais jamais parlé sont souvent venus du jour au lendemain vers moi. Quand nous commencions à devenir amis, certaines demandes sont apparues. Au début, ce n'était que des petites sommes que je leur avançais lors de sorties et puis certains me parlaient de problèmes d'argent dans leur famille, de la difficulté à payer les études ou ce genre de chose. J'ai vite compris ce qui les animait. D'ailleurs à chaque fois quand je leur faisais clairement comprendre que je n'étais pas une banque, je n'avais plus de nouvelles du jour au lendemain.

- Je veux bien t'accorder que cette méfiance était légitime mais toujours injustifiée. On se connaissait depuis longtemps nous.

- C'est là qu'intervient la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais je suis sortie avec une fille pendant mes études. Elle s'appelait Jennifer, sa personnalité m'a tout de suite séduit, d'ailleurs elle me faisait penser à toi des fois. Je ne me suis douté de rien. Un jour alors qu'elle m'avait dit ne pas être en ville, je l'avais vu en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé mais je ne m'étais pas posé de questions sur le coup. Puis j'ai surpris une de ses conversations téléphonique, elle parlait à un certain Deucalion. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer toutes les informations nécessaires à propos de mon compte et de mes codes. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à me prendre ma carte de crédit et elle n'aurait aucune difficulté à faire des virements et à retirer de l'argent pour vider mon compte. Elle allait pouvoir arrêter sa mascarade. Manque de chance quand elle s'est tournée et qu'elle m'a vu, elle est devenue livide, a essayé de s'expliquer mais, même si j'en ai honte maintenant, je n'ai jamais été aussi violent verbalement et physiquement avec personne.

- …qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

- Elle ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole. Je ne lui avais rien fait de grave non plus mais j'avais quand même utilisé mes poings contre elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait risquer plus à porter plainte que de ne rien dire, j'avais les moyens de me protéger. Seulement quelques semaines plus tard, je l'ai croisé près de l'université totalement défigurée. J'ai appris que son compagnon Deucalion, celui que j'avais vu et qui avait presque le double de son âge avait été furieux de son échec. C'était un escroc qui agissait en bande et il avait demandé à son bras droit de s'occuper de Jennifer. Jennifer s'est fait lacérer le visage à coup de couteau.

- C'est horrible. Elle ne méritait pas ce genre de chose.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas éprouvé de peine ou de compassion pour elle.

- Je m'en doute mais ça n'empêche pas que personne ne mérite ça. Tout comme ta famille ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, tout comme Laura n'a pas mérité son agression.

Je n'ajoutais rien, je savais qu'il avait raison mais être blessé et trahi comme je l'avais été m'avais donné une leçon de vie et ma méfiance naturelle n'avait fait que se renforcer.

- Tu sais que ça n'excuse quand même pas tes paroles.

- Tu es têtu.

- Autant que toi et je m'en excuserais pas. Tu aurais quand même pu faire la différence. De plus Peter est un con, ça m'a toujours dépassé que tu suives son avis aveuglément quant à ce que je t'avais demandé.

- Bref, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait point.

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour.

-Tu supposes bien.

- Quand j'étais encore au lycée, je voulais vraiment suivre les traces de mon père en intégrant la police mais quand il s'est fait tuer cette envie a complétement disparu. J'étais tellement écœuré. Mais malgré tout, la recherche et les enquêtes font parties de ma vie. Donc j'ai un peu étudié le droit et la criminologie. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas totalement fini mes études. J'ai pris d'autres matières utiles pour le projet que j'avais. J'ai fait les démarches nécessaires et quand j'aurais mon diplôme, je pourrais exercer en tant que détective privé.

- Détective privé ? Tu es sérieux ?

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? J'ai ça dans le sang. Tu penses vraiment que je peux aller et venir au bureau du shérif car mon meilleur ami y travaille ? Le shérif m'a donné un passe-droit et il sait bien que je n'en abuse pas.

- Parce que tu travailles déjà ?

- Officiellement non. Mais certaines personnes me font des demandes et j'accepte des choses sans grandes importances pour l'instant histoire de couvrir mes arrières quand même.

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses.

- …

- ...

- …

- …

- Pose-la ta question, je sais que t'en meure d'envie, soupira-t-il.

- Tu m'as parlé de ta vie professionnelle mais tu as une vie personnelle quand même ?

- J'ai Scott et mes amis.

- Scott a sous-entendu que tu…t'amusais avec certaines personnes…

- Non pas vraiment, je profite de certains atouts. Mais depuis mon ex, non je n'ai eu personne.

- Ton ex ?

- Oui. Isaac. Il était au lycée avec Scott et moi. On s'était pris un appartement en colocation pendant nos premières années à l'université. Une chose en entrainant une autre, on s'est mis ensemble mais on a fini par se séparer car on était plus amis qu'amoureux. Depuis peu, moi je me suis acheté mon appartement et lui il a emménagé chez son copain.

- Je vois…

Le silence pris place dans l'habitacle alors que je songeais à ses paroles. Je n'étais pas choqué d'apprendre qu'il aimait les hommes mais je me sentais étrange après ses révélations. Je n'eus pas le loisir de plus y songer puisque nous arrivions près de la réserve. Stiles s'arrêta à ma demande et nous continuions le chemin à pieds. Pendant ce temps, je tenais au courant Scott et Laura qui étaient inquiets que nous soyons partis seuls ainsi. Mais en cas de soucis, je savais bien que ma sœur connaissait l'emplacement du Nemeton car c'était elle qui m'y avait emmené la première fois. Nous arrivions après un bon quart d'heure de marche et Stiles siffla, visiblement impressionné.

- La vache ! J'ose même pas imaginer la taille que cet arbre devait faire quand on voit la souche qu'il y a là.

- Avec Laura et Cora, on a passé des heures et des heures ici à s'inventer des histoires complétement dingues.

A l'époque je n'avais jamais remarqué une trappe ou quoi que ce soit qui y ressemblait. Cependant vu que Gérard devait déjà agir, je suppose qu'il dissimulait bien sa cachette. S'il utilisait bien cet endroit comme autre repère.

- Bon, je pense que nous somme à la recherche d'une trappe ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

- Avec la possibilité qu'elle soit bien planquée quand même, intervint Stiles.

Nous nous mettions chacun à chercher quelque chose d'anormal à même le sol mais il était compliqué de trouver quoi que ce soit. Alors que je cherchais, un détail attira mon attention.

- Stiles, des feuilles mortes en grande quantité c'est normal d'après toi ?

- T'es sérieux quand tu me demandes ça ? Regarde autour de toi, il y en a partout.

- Oui mais ce tas de feuille là-bas ne te semble pas bizarre ?

- Bien vu. C'est clairement pas naturel.

Nous nous approchions de ces feuilles et Stiles donna un coup de pieds dedans avant d'écarter le plus de feuilles possible. Une trappe composée de deux petites portes apparut devant nous. J'essayais de l'ouvrir et je fus étonné de voir les portes s'ouvrir sans aucune résistance pour nous laisser voir un escalier en bois.

- Si ça c'est pas une preuve que quelqu'un est passé il y a peu…

- On descend ?

- Parce que t'avais d'autres plans ? Demanda Stiles.

Je ne répondis pas et j'ouvris la marche. En bas des escaliers nous trouvions une cave, pas très grande mais encore remplie. Nous venions de découvrir indéniablement une planque secrète que Gérard Argent devait utiliser pour ses activités. Il y avait toutes sortes de couteaux, des fusils et quelques outils dont j'ignorais l'utilité. Il y avait même des cages dont il devait se servir pour enfermer les pauvres animaux qu'il capturait.

- Derek, viens voir.

J'allais vers Stiles qui tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. On aurait dit une patte animale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Vu ce que Gérard faisait et vu l'état, je dirais une patte de loup empaillée.

- En dehors du fait que d'imaginer comment elle a pu être faite me répugne, je me demande bien à quoi elle sert.

- J'ai bien une théorie mais j'espère me tromper, me répondit Stiles.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je pense que c'était un genre d'objet de torture pour les animaux que Gérard capturaient. Plus efficace qu'un couteau et avec une intensité variable selon celui qui la tient.

- Le sang séché sur les griffes te donne raison je pense.

- …

- …

- Quoi ?

- J'ai une autre théorie pour ça…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je pense que l'utilisation de cette patte a été…détournée.

- Je comprends pas bien.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je viens de te dire, compare ça à l'agression de Laura.

- …

- Je vais appeler Scott, cet endroit doit être fouillé par la police.

Stiles sortit alors que je restais complétement amorphe. Je savais déjà que Kate Argent était un monstre vu ce qu'elle avait fait il y a dix ans mais là…je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait attaqué ma sœur avec cet objet. Cela ne faisait que renforcer mon envie de me venger. Si je voyais cette psychopathe, elle allait regretter ses actes.

Je me décidais à rejoindre Stiles, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire de plus ici. De toute évidence Kate n'était pas ici pour le moment. Je décidais de remonter quand je reçu un appel de Scott.

- Scott ? Demandai-je étonné.

- Alors vous en êtes où dans vos recherches ?

- Stiles ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait t'appeler.

- Non je n'ai rien reçu.

- Je te rappelle, je vais voir ce qu'il fait.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers pour voir pourquoi le brun tardait à appeler son meilleur ami. J'arrivais enfin dehors et je cherchais Stiles du regard sans arriver à le voir. J'allais me décider à retourner près de la voiture, peut-être qu'il y été déjà retourné. Je commençais à avancer mais je remarquais un portable par terre que j'identifiais comme celui de Stiles.

- Evidemment qu'il n'a pas pu l'appeler puisqu'il a paumé son portable.

Je le ramassais avant de continuer mon chemin jusqu'à la Jeep. J'arrivais au bout du chemin mais quand j'aperçu la voiture, je distinguais en même temps un corps étendu près de la voiture.

- Stiles !

J'arrivais près de lui et je le secouais mais je compris bien vite qu'il était inconscient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il aurait trébuché et se serait cogné contre sa portière que je ne serais même pas étonné. Seulement je vis du sang sur sa tempe et je ne pu rien faire de plus que je sentis un coup à l'arrière de ma tête. Le reste ne fut que du noir pour moi.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture.<p>

Merci encore aux personnes qui suivent, commentent, mettent en favoris et prennent simplement la peine de lire cette histoire.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Criminals-Minds** : Merci pour tes commentaires. Tu as bien raison, le pardon va être un peu compliquée à obtenir, c'est Stiles après tout. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu.

** .7** : J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu alors.

**Guest** : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

**Drayy** : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire un commentaire comme ça !

**Audelie** : Je ne sais pas si tout le monde a pensé comme toi, mais c'était l'effet que je voulais donner. Je ne sais pas si ça se remarque mais j'ai déjà glissé quelques petites choses dans mes chapitres qui pourraient aller en faveur de ton souhait. )

D'ailleurs je te remercie car ta remarque sur Kira m'a fait ajouter une des conversations du chapitre car j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à exploiter ça. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

**Jlukes** : Merci ça m'a fait super plaisir de lire ton commentaire surtout que pour avoir déjà lu certaines de tes histoires (d'ailleurs honte à moi pour ne pas avoir laissé de commentaire _) que je trouve bien meilleur que ce que je peux faire. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plu.

**Jeri K** : T'inquiètes pas, Derek va un peu ramer quand même. Ils ont pu avoir leur discussion mais bon comme tu peux le deviner ce n'est pas encore fini. Merci pour ton commentaire.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà mon nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

La fin de cette histoire arrive, je pense qu'il reste un voir deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- …rek<p>

- …

- Derek !

- …

- DEREK !

Je redressais la tête brusquement en ouvrant les yeux. Mal m'en pris car je sentis une douleur lancinante à l'arrière de mon crâne ainsi qu'une autre au tibia. Je fermais les yeux de nouveau et après quelques secondes je décidais de les ouvrir pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Au vu de mon environnement, je devais être de retour dans la cave souterraine que j'avais visité il y a peu avec Stiles. En pensant à lui, je tournais la tête vivement pour le découvrir à côté de moi, debout contre un grillage et ses poignets y étaient visiblement attachés.

- T'as enfin émergé ! T'auras mis le temps !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ça doit bien faire 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller sans résultat.

- La douleur au tibia, je suppose donc que c'est de ton fait.

- Tu m'as obligé à le faire. Tu réagissais pas donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire à ça, soupirai-je.

- Tu ne peux pas nier que ma méthode a marché malgré tout.

- Bref, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Parce que t'as toujours pas compris ?

- Non excuse-moi de ne pas être un génie à ta hauteur !

- Pas besoin d'être un génie. Visiblement on est dans la planque de Kate, on est attaché tous les deux et on a dû se faire assommer. T'arrives à tirer certaines conclusions maintenant ?

- On s'est faits capturer je suppose. Mais où est passée Kate ?

- Elle est là à côté de moi, on se faisait une partie de cartes en attendant ton réveil, tu la vois pas ?

Même dans une situation pareille, il trouvait le moyen de faire dans le sarcasme. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions enfermés ici ni où était Kate, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait pas agi ainsi par hasard. J'osais espérer que Scott avait fini par s'inquiéter de ne pas recevoir de nouvel appel de ma part ou bien de Stiles.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un a remarqué notre disparition ?

- Je serais tenté de te dire oui mais j'ignore si Scott aura a conclu ça. Sans compter que pour venir ici, il faut connaître le lieu. Si quelqu'un est parti à notre recherche, ça lui prendra beaucoup de temps pour savoir se diriger jusqu'au Nemeton sans problème.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, Laura connait cet endroit. Si besoin, elle pourra aider.

- Dans l'optique où on nous cherche bien sûr.

- Tu es vraiment…

J'interrompis ma phrase brusquement car j'entendais des bruits de pas au-dessus de ma tête. Quand de la lumière vint éclairer une partie de la cave, je compris que notre ravisseuse était de retour. Les portes se refermèrent mais la visibilité était tout de même bonne grâce à des petits interstices présents au plafond. Ils étaient vraiment discrets car dehors je n'y avais pas fait attention du tout. Les escaliers craquèrent un peu avant d'apercevoir une femme blonde vêtue de cuire avancer vers nous.

- Tiens, tiens, mes deux invites se sont enfin réveillés.

- Invités ? Tu as un sens de l'hospitalité bien à toi.

- Stiles Stilinski. J'ai appris que tu étais un être insolent et sarcastique mais j'ignorais que tu n'avais aucun instinct de survie.

- Parce que je suis en danger peut-être ?

- Stiles arrête !

- Oui écoute-le Stiles, n'essaye pas de me provoquer tu n'es pas en position de le faire.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Tu devrais.

Kate avait tout juste fini sa phrase qu'elle s'approcha de Stiles. Je vis alors qu'elle tenait un genre de bâton dans sa main qu'elle dirigea vers Stiles. Aussitôt son corps tressauta et il hurla de douleur, je compris aussitôt à quoi servait cet appareil.

- Arrête tu vas le tuer !

- Oh non, je ne pourrais pas m'amuser si c'était le cas. Ce petit bijou est réglé sur la puissance d'un taser, ça ne sera pas assez pour le tuer.

Elle s'éloigna de quelque pas et Stiles essaya de se calmer en reprenant sa respiration et en ne bougeant plus.

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Vous êtes charmants tous les deux, vous allez me faire pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu nous as kidnappés ?

- Une occasion en or comme celle-là ne pouvait décemment pas être ignorée.

- Mais une occasion pour quoi bon sang ?

- Ma vengeance évidemment.

- J'ai du mal à saisir la, intervint Stiles.

- La famille Hale a déclaré la guerre à ma famille. J'ai commencé le travail il y a 10 ans, maintenant que je suis de nouveau dehors et que les survivants sont dans cette ville, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- En quoi ma famille a déclaré la guerre à la tienne ?! Ton père était un monstre, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait et ma famille n'avait pas à en subir les conséquences.

Je ne la vis pas venir vers moi mais je sentis parfaitement un courant électrique continu qui parcouru mon corps.

J- e le savais déjà il y a 10 ans mais si ton père était un monstre, toi tu es une vraie psychopathe !

La pression de son objet s'intensifia et elle le laissa plus longtemps que ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec Stiles. Il décida d'intervenir pour me laisser un peu de répit.

- Même si tes raisons sont ridicules, admettons que je comprenne pourquoi Derek est là. Mais moi je t'avoue que je sèche complétement.

- Quelqu'un s'est chargé de ton père avant moi, je me rabats sur le dernier représentant de la famille Stilinski.

- Mon père ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ?

- Il est responsable de mon enfermement ! Sans lui, je n'aurais pas fini à Eichen House et j'aurais pu continuer ma vie tranquillement.

- Mais t'es malade ! Il a fait son boulot ! Et quand bien même il n'aurait pas mené cette enquête, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à sa place. Dans tous les cas, tu te serais faite arrêter.

Je la vis serrer son bâton électrifié plus fort et elle se retenait visiblement d'attaquer de nouveau le brun à côté de moi. Elle se détourna finalement et partis dans le fond de la cave, nous tournant le dos.

- Derek, tu penses pouvoir te détacher ?

- Comment tu veux faire ça ?

- La grille n'était pas là tout à l'heure, c'est elle qui l'y a mise.

- Et alors ?

- Elle a était mal conservée, y a certains fils qui vont dans tous les sens si tu regardes bien.

- Oui c'est vrai et alors ?

- Y a un de ses fils qui touche tes liens. Si tu la joue bien, tu peux rompre tes liens et te détacher.

- Comment t'as pu voir tout ça ?

- T'as mis du temps à te réveiller, j'ai eu le temps d'observer.

Je commençais discrètement à bouger mes bras de bas en haut. J'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas bouger mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression et je décidais de continuer tout de même. Quand je vis Kate revenir, j'arrêtais tout mouvement de peur qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau devant nous et elle tenait cette fameuse patte de loup dans une de ses mains.

- Il me semble que vous avez fait connaissance avec ce petit jouet bien pratique.

- C'est horrible. T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Ici même, mon père m'a légué cet endroit et tout ce qu'il contient. Je dois avouer que c'est un de mes objets préférés.

- Tu as la même obsession morbide pour les loups que ton père.

- Ce n'est pas une obsession c'est un patrimoine.

- Tu veux bien préciser ?

- Oh mais Derek doit parfaitement me comprendre.

- Non, je t'avoue que non. D'ailleurs ça me ferait peur si j'arrivais à comprendre une personne comme toi.

- Mais je te parle de ta légende familiale.

- Quoi, ta famille aussi descend de loups-garous ?

- Bien au contraire petit Stilinski. Si les Hale avaient des ancêtres loups-garous, ma famille était une famille de puissants chasseurs. Nos deux familles étaient des ennemies naturelles.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus inquiétant croire à une légende pareille ou entreprendre certaines actions à cause de cette fameuse légende.

- Stiles c'est pas trop le moment pour faire de l'humour.

- Mais je suis sérieux. Je trouve ça tellement absurde.

- Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Une de mes erreurs a été de laisser involontairement ta sœur en vie mon cher Derek, crois-moi que je ne ferais pas cette erreur une deuxième fois.

Elle porta son regard sur Stiles et mon sang se glaça en comprenant qu'elle allait le vider de son sang et le faire souffrir très lentement et de la pire manière qu'il soit. Elle détacha Stiles qui se débattit violemment pour l'empêcher d'avancer mais il avait oublié la menace électrique et il se tordit de douleur quand l'objet entra en contact avec lui. Il se fit donc traîner plus loin car il devait être un peu sonné.

De mon côté, je m'acharnais pour défaire mes liens. Quand j'entendis Stiles crier de nouveau plusieurs fois d'affilées, je tirais sur mes liens tout en essayant toujours de les faire rompre. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la pression sur mes poignets se fit moins forte et en tirant d'un coup sec, j'arrivais à me libérer. Je n'entendais plus Stiles et j'étais vraiment inquiet pour lui mais je ne pouvais décemment pas foncer vers eux sans défense. Je regardais autour de moi et j'aperçu de nombreux fusils entreposés près de moi. J'essayais de me déplacer le plus doucement possible et je m'emparais d'une de ces armes avant de me diriger vers l'endroit où cette folle se trouvait. Je la vis penchée sur le corps inconscient du brun et la patte de loup était dans sa main. Avant de la laisser faire quoi que ce soit, je lui assénais un coup violent sur la tête avec la crosse du fusil que je tenais. Même si je détestais cette femme plus que tout, je n'allais pas devenir un meurtrier comme elle.

Je vérifiais que Stiles respirait toujours avant de me diriger vers une table où nos portables se trouvaient. Je pu constater que j'avais plusieurs appels manqués de Scott, de mon oncle et de mes sœurs et je décidais d'appeler le premier pour lui permettre de nous rejoindre. Après seulement une tonalité, j'entendis la voix de l'adjoint qui semblait paniquée.

- Derek c'est toi ?!

- Oui.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Vous êtes où toi et Stiles. Je suis avec ton oncle et ta sœur là, ça fait des heures qu'on vous cherche.

- On est toujours au Nemeton.

- Mais la voiture de Stiles n'était pas dans les parages de la réserve, on a pensé que vous étiez partis.

- Non on a eu de la visite.

- Merde ! Vous allez bien ?

- Moi ça va mais Stiles est inconscient pour l'instant. Vous pouvez être au Nemeton dans combien de temps ?

- Pas longtemps selon Laura, nous somme près de votre ancienne maison.

- D'accord je vous attends mais dépêcher vous.

Maintenant que j'avais prévenu Scott, je me tournais pour aller voir Stiles. Comme je l'avais constaté peu de temps avant, il respirait mais je trouvais qu'elle était beaucoup plus lente qu'à la normale. Je pris soudainement peur et je commençais à secouer Stiles et lui mettre des petites claques pour qu'il se réveille.

- Stiles ! Réveille-toi !

Je continuais à l'appeler et à la taper bien que j'y mettais un peu plus de force. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut très long, je vis ses yeux papillonnaient avant qu'il ne les ouvre brutalement et se redresse.

- Doucement, elle t'a pas raté.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix un peu cassée.

- Je pense qu'elle a abusé de son électricité avec toi. Tu es tombé inconscient mais j'ai réussi à me détacher avant qu'elle ne te blesse plus gravement.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, le temps de remettre ses idées en place alors que je l'observais. Il finit par lever les yeux vers moi et il avait visiblement l'intention de me dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laissais pas le temps. Avant que je prenne vraiment conscience de mes actes, mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes et je vis ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'un coup. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça…moi non plus cela dit. Il amorça un mouvement de recul mais je le retenais et ainsi je n'entendis pas un bruit venant d'au-dessus de nos têtes. Par contre j'entendis très bien ce qui suivit.

- On dérange peut-être ?

Je me séparais brusquement de Stiles avant de me retourner vers les nouveaux arrivants qui nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Mon oncle qui venait de parler me regardait d'un air très mécontent.

- Non vous êtes arrivés pile au bon moment.

Je me tournais vers Stiles qui me fusillait du reg ard. J'avais l'impression de lire de la trahison et de la colère dans ses yeux. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers. Je me levais à sa suite mais je me fis arrêter près des escaliers par ma sœur.

- Je dois lui parler, laisse-moi passer.

- Non Derek, je crois que tu en as assez fait.

- Mais…

- Je vais aller lui parler. D'ailleurs toi et moi on va également avoir une petite discussion crois-moi.

Laura se détourna de moi et partit à la suite de Stiles. Quand je me tournais vers les deux personnes restantes, je constatais que Scott se trouvait près de Kate tandis que mon oncle fixait les différents outils présents dans cette cave et particulièrement la patte de loup. Quand je vis ses traits se durcir, je compris qu'il était venu à la même conclusion que Stiles plus tôt.

- Je remonte un instant. Je vais prévenir le shérif pour qu'il envoie des hommes ici.

Scott sortit de la cave alors que mon oncle se penchait près du corps de Kate pour récupérer la fameuse patte.

- C'est ce que je crois ?

- Je pense, elle n'en a pas parlé mais…

Un gémissement interrompit notre discussion et Kate commença à remuer. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et se redressait, elle prit enfin conscience que nous étions près d'elle mais ne put rien faire. Mon oncle s'était glissé derrière elle et l'avait attrapé par la gorge. Son autre main tenait la patte de loup.

- Peter, fait pas ça, ne te rabaisse pas à son niveau.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque. Elle a détruit notre famille, je n'ai aucune pitié pour elle.

- T'auras jamais assez de cran pour le faire, rigola Kate.

- On pari ?

Mon oncle finissait à peine sa phrase qu'il planta les griffes de la patte dans le cou de Kate et alors que je pu voir de la peur dans les yeux de la blonde, mon oncle ramena la patte vers lui violement, tranchant la gorge de Kate Argent. Elle s'écroula sur le sol alors que je fixais mon oncle. Scott arriva à cet instant et observa la scène, il resta choqué un instant avant de réagir enfin. Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro que je pensais être celui du bureau du Shérif.

- Shérif, c'est Scott. Il y a eu un petit changement.

- …

- Kate est…morte.

- …

- Ça s'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir.

- …

- Elle a compris que c'était fini, elle allait de nouveau se faire arrêter. Elle a attrapé une patte de loup qu'elle avait avec elle et…elle s'est tranchée la gorge. Je vous expliquerais plus en détails.

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes avant que Scott ne raccroche.

- Je m'occupe de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Après encore quelques instants, nous ressortions tous les trois de la cave. Alors que Scott restait sur les lieux pour attendre ses collègues, Peter et moi nous rendions à notre appartement. Le trajet se passa en silence car nous avions tous les deux à l'esprit ce que mon oncle venait de faire. Certes notre famille était vengé mais à quel prix. Enfin mon oncle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'états d'âmes. Alors que nous arrivions à l'appartement, je découvris ma sœur dans le canapé, assise, en train de m'attendre. Mon oncle s'éclipsa et ma sœur me fixa.

- Installe-toi. Il est temps de mettre les points sur les i.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.<p>

Merci aux personnes qui commentent, qui suivent et qui ajoute mon histoire en favoris.

Réponses aux reviews :

Audelie : Ah tant mieux si le passage t'a plu, j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Ca me rassure un peu ce que tu me dis car j'avais peur que ce soit un peu lourd que Stiles rabâche la même chose (même si certains doivent le penser quand même). Bon je pense que tu as eu raison d'avoir peur en lisant la fin, mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Encore merci pour ton commentaire.

.7 : Merci, j'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre.

Criminals-Minds : Merci. Ce chapitre a répondu à ta question je pense. En espérant que ça t'ai plu.

Oniemoon : Merci =)

Jeri K : On est d'accord, la Kate de mon histoire est aussi tarée que celle de la série. J'ai essayé de pas la faire trop sadique non plus mais je te laisse juger. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Dray : Merci, si tu as trouvé la fin stressante, tu n'as pas dû être en reste avec ce chapitre. =)

Rosedeschamps : Merci, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu encore une fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien.

Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je fixais ma sœur sans rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes. Même si je me doutais de ce qui allait suivre, c'était elle qui voulait me parler et donc à elle de commencer.<p>

- Tu vas continuer ça longtemps ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Rester silencieux et me fixer dans le blanc des yeux.

- C'est toi qui voulais me parler.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi.

- Non pas du tout.

- Oh Derek je t'en prie ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un gosse de 10 ans en face de moi alors que tu es censé en avoir 28 !

- Je…

- Et avant que tu ne continues cette phrase je ne parle pas seulement de maintenant ! Depuis que nous sommes à Beacon Hill mais surtout depuis que tu te laisses influencer par Peter tu agis comme un gamin !

- Eh !

- La ferme Peter ! Arrête d'espionner et mêle-toi d'autre chose que de la vie de ton neveu.

- Laura calme-toi.

- Non j'en ai assez de ton comportement. Tu te fais souffrir et tu entraînes Stiles dans cette histoire.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il finit toujours par revenir dans nos conversations ?

- Mais parce que c'est lui le cœur de ton problème Derek !

- Nous sommes bien d'accord là-dessus. J'ai eu raison de rompre tout contact avec lui et je n'aurais pas dû essayer de renouer avec lui en revenant.

Ma sœur soupira visiblement de lassitude. Elle ferma les yeux tout en secouant la tête avant de me regarder de nouveau.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu es dans le déni total…

- Mais quel déni ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est toi qui as voulu renouer avec lui et pas l'inverse.

- Et ?

- Et c'est toi qui l'as embrassé aujourd'hui pas l'inverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je vous connais tous les deux. Stiles n'aurait jamais osé faire ça même si…

- Même si quoi ?

- …je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je suis sûre qu'il ne le fera pas. Il t'aime toujours Derek. Il a essayé de t'effacer totalement de sa vie mais malgré le mal que tu lui as infligé, il n'a jamais réussi.

- …c'est triste pour lui mais…

- Et avec ça tu vas persister à me dire que tu n'es pas dans le déni ? Toi aussi tu l'aimes et c'est flagrant.

- Tu divagues.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu recherches sa compagnie, tu t'inquiètes et tu veux le protéger et plus que tout tu l'embrasses. Ton cœur et ton corps ont déjà assimilé ce que ton esprit refuse de comprendre car il a été trop endoctriné.

- …

- Je sais que tu as peur d'aimer à nouveau après Jennifer, mais je suis sûre que tu l'as toujours aimé.

- Evidemment, j'ai toujours été proche de lui.

- Je ne parle pas d'un amour entre deux amis proches. Certes au début c'était ça mais c'est devenu bien plus fort et si lui en a pris conscience, ça n'a pas été ton cas.

- Tu te fais des films.

- Oh arrête maintenant ! Tu veux savoir la vraie raison qui a poussé Peter à te faire couper tout contact avec Stiles ?

- Je la connais déjà.

- Notre fortune ? Laisse-moi rire. Peter avait bien conscience, comme moi, de tes sentiments. Quoi de mieux que tuer dans l'œuf quelque chose dont tu n'avais pas conscience.

- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il n'est pas homophobe et tu le sais.

- Envers des étrangers non. Quand ils sont confrontés à cette situation dans leur propre famille, les gens changent de discours parfois et c'est exactement le cas de notre oncle.

- Alors il m'aurait poussé à faire ça pour quelque chose que j'ignorais ? Mais c'est de la folie !

- Peter est fou.

- C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Intervint une voix bien connue.

- Tiens puisque tu es toujours là, vient donc donner ta version des faits.

Je vis mon oncle sortir d'un des couloirs dans lequel il avait dû se planquer et se poser face à nous. Il me fixa longuement avant de bien vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien Derek.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Oui tout ce que ta sœur a dit est vrai. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.

- Pardon ?

- Si à l'époque Stiles était venu, il ne fait pas le moindre doute que tu aurais fini en couple avec lui. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça.

- Peter tu ne l'aimes peut-être pas mais respecte-le au moins ! Ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était une chose, intervint ma sœur.

- Toujours est-il que j'ai bien fait. Très sincèrement, si tu étais un loup, quand tu l'as revu tu aurais eu les oreilles dressées et tu aurais remué la queue.

- C'est quoi cette métaphore ? Demandais-je blasé.

- C'est une réalité. Tu l'aimes alors que tu mériterais tellement mieux. Notamment une femme capable de te donner une famille.

- Avoue que c'est ça ton autre préoccupation Peter. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que le nom Hale se perpétue.

- En quoi est-ce mal ?

- Je te signale que Cora et moi sommes en mesure de le faire. En plus t'es gonflé de vouloir imposer ça à Derek quand toi-même tu es incapable de te caser avec quelqu'un et donc de participer à la conservation de notre digne lignée, ajouta ma sœur avec un petit sourire ironique.

Un petit silence prit place dans notre salon alors que mon oncle et ma sœur se fusillaient du regard. Je n'avais jamais vu Laura aussi remontée et j'avoue que ce qu'elle m'avait dit me donnait à réfléchir. En y pensant bien, ce qu'elle disait avait du sens et pouvait expliquer certaines réactions que j'avais eues ou certaines pensées qui m'étaient venues quand j'étais avec Stiles. Mais même si elle me disait ça, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à agir du jour au lendemain en amoureux transi. L'expérience Jennifer m'avait suffi et puis j'avais ma vie à New-York. En un sens qu'est-ce que ça changerait vraiment si j'agissais comme avant ? Stiles reprendrait sa vie et moi je continuerais la mienne en oubliant ce que je venais d'apprendre. Mais en étais-je vraiment capable ?

- Oublie tout de suite.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais à quoi tu es en train de penser et tu oublies. Crois-moi si je dois t'entrainer par la peau des fesses pour aller parler avec lui, je serais capable de le faire.

- Je n'en doute pas Laura mais de toute façon nous n'allons pas rester plus que nécessaire ici. Nous allons bientôt repartir.

- Je pense que le temps de l'enquête et du procès, ce serait mieux que nous restions dans le coin.

- Mais comme il n'y aura ni l'un ni l'autre, intervint Peter.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'échangeais un regard avec mon oncle ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait dire à Laura ou pas. J'étais d'avis de lui dire la vérité et j'allais agir ainsi mais mon oncle me devança.

- Kate est morte.

- Pardon ?

- Elle a retourné une de ses armes contre elle.

Je fixais encore mon oncle quelques instants mais ma sœur le remarqua très vite.

- C'est quoi ces échanges de regards là ?

- Rien du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

- Rien. Arrête d'être aussi parano ma chère nièce.

- Je vous jure que je vais le découvrir et vos cachotteries se paieront.

Je devais vraiment tout faire pour que ma sœur ne découvre vraiment rien sinon nous allions le regretter toute notre vie. Si je pouvais vivre en sachant que mon oncle venait de se transformer en meurtrier, je pense que mes sœurs le vivraient beaucoup plus mal.

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions tous prêts pour repartir de Beacon Hill. Je ne savais pas comment Scott s'y était pris mais on nous avait relativement laissé tranquille. Mon oncle et moi avions dû donner notre version des faits au poste mais la thèse du suicide avait l'air d'avoir été adoptée et je me demandais si le shérif n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence car le regard qu'il jeta à mon oncle quand il le vit me fit froid dans le dos. Peut-être qu'un jour nous devrons tous répondre de cet acte mais en attendant nous étions bien contents de ne rien subir de plus. Notre départ était prévu pour le lendemain, mes sœurs et Peter étaient partis faire un dernier tour dans la ville alors que je finissais mes bagages. J'entendis la sonnerie de l'entrée résonner et bien que je me demandais qui pouvait avoir l'idée de venir nous voir, j'allais tout de même voir ? J'ouvrais la porte pour tomber sur Stiles.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, soupira-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai reçu un message de ta sœur il y a 15 minutes me demandant de venir la voir ici.

- Elle n'est pas là.

- …merci de m'avoir apporté tes lumières.

- Visiblement c'est un complot.

- Non le rendez-vous dans le café en était un. Là ta sœur décide juste de ne pas tenir compte de ce que je lui demande.

- Viens entre.

Stiles hésita visiblement quelques secondes avant d'accepter. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour où je l'avais embrassé et je n'avais pas cherché à le faire non plus. Bien que ces quelques jours m'avaient aidé à y voir plus clair dans mes envies et mes sentiments, Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui.

- Bon si je suis là c'est que nous devons parler je pense.

- De quoi ?

- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir…au hasard du moment où tu m'as embrassé il y a une semaine ?

- On ne pourrait pas juste…oublier cette scène ?

- Oh non Derek, on est pas dans un film c'est la vrai vie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu veux oublier cet épisode de ta vie que ça va se passer comme ça.

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas c'était une impulsion. J'ai eu peur pour toi et j'ai agi instinctivement en te voyant te réveiller. C'est tout.

- Comment tu peux juste dire c'est tout ? On embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça juste par instinct.

- Ecoute je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accord. Laisse tomber maintenant.

- Je crois pas non. Je veux connaître la vraie raison, tu me caches quelque chose.

- Je ne te dois rien, fini-je par crier.

Je vis Stiles serrait les poings mais je ne pouvais pas lui révéler la vérité. Je ne sais pas ce que Laura avait en tête mais nous réunir ainsi était une très mauvaise idée.

- T'es juste un connard Derek.

- Parfait, tu peux partir maintenant.

- Non ! Je veux la vérité !

- Pars maintenant !

- Non !

- Stiles !

- T'es qu'un lâche et c'est tout ! Tu veux pas assumer tes actes et tu te caches de je ne sais quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse Derek ? Tu m'as déjà enfoncé plus bas que terre ! Avoue-le si t'avais juste envie de rigoler un peu en voyant ce que ça pouvait faire d'embrasser un mec qui était amoureux de toi et…

- Je t'aime ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai embrassé !

- …quoi ?

- Laura m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est pas récent mais je n'en ai conscience que depuis une semaine.

Stiles me fixa sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne devait pas avoir digéré l'information, ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre. Finalement il commença à avancer vers moi et sans que je ne le vois venir, il me gifla violemment. Je portais ma main à ma joue alors que je vis des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

- Stiles je…

- Vas te faire foutre Derek, cracha-t-il. T'espères quoi franchement en me disant ça comme ça ? Tu penses que je vais oublier les cinq dernières années de ma vie parce que Monsieur a pris conscience qu'il m'aimait depuis longtemps ?

- Non pas du tout je…

- C'est pas le monde des bisounours ici Derek ! Je ne vais pas te tomber dans les bras et t'embrasser passionnément parce que tu m'aimes.

- Stiles…

- Alors très sincèrement, vas te faire foutre !

Il ne me laissa rien ajouter de plus car il tournait déjà les talons pour partir de l'appartement. Si je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à cause de ma lettre, je pense que j'en avais un petit aperçu maintenant. J'aurais même préféré ne jamais prendre conscience de rien et ne pas avoir subi cette scène. Stiles me détestait bel et bien et je pense que notre départ demain ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Quand ma sœur était revenue quelques heures plus tard, bien que je ne lui ai rien dit, elle comprit immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé. Je ne lui avais rien dit si ce n'est que j'avais tout foiré et qu'elle ne devait plus se mêler de cette histoire. Maintenant c'était l'heure du départ. Scott avait tenu à venir nous dire au revoir et me demandait de rester en contact avec lui car malgré tout il m'aimait bien et c'était un sentiment réciproque. Laura disparue quelques minutes et je pu voir des sillons de larmes sur ses joues quand elle revint. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions et après une dernière accolade avec Scott, je montais dans la voiture et j'étais prêt à partir. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mètres que je compris le comportement de ma sœur. En effet, dans mon rétroviseur je pu parfaitement distinguer une voiture qui m'était familière et la voir me serra la gorge car son propriétaire ne s'était pas résolu à me faire face une dernière fois. Postée près de l'immeuble où nous avions logé, je pouvais parfaitement distinguer une Jeep bleue.

* * *

><p>Merci pour votre lecture.<p>

Merci encore à ceux qui commentent, suivent ou ont ajouté cette fiction en favori.

Réponses aux reviews :

Audelie : La première phrase de ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. T'inquiète pas je suis pas du tout du genre à me monter le bourichon même si des commentaires comme les tiens me font toujours plaisir =).

Sinon je t'avoue que je suis un peu étonnée car au contraire je trouve que niveau violence je trouve pas en avoir mis tant que ça mais c'est peut-être qu'une impression. Et Stiles qui s'enfuit, après tout Derek doit en baver un peu quand même dans cette histoire. Pour Scott, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas forcément réaliste mais bon…bref merci pour ton commentaire.

.7 : J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu =)

Rosedeschamps : Oui je pense que dans cette histoire Derek bien qu'étant OOC a quand même cette caractéristique commune avec le personnage original. Enfin ce n'est que mon point de vue. En tout cas merci de ton commentaire.

Jeri K : Merci. C'est sûr qu'avec Kate vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, si je puis dire. J'espère que la discussion entre le frère et la sœur ainsi que ce chapitre en général t'aura plu encore une fois.

Debo90 : Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des nouvelles personnes qui aiment et qui commentent mon histoire =). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a un peu plus éclairé par rapport à Peter.

Je t'avoue que comme ça a été le cas avec une autre lectrice, ton commentaire m'a donné une idée pour faire une partie du chapitre. Bref merci pour ton commentaire.

Drayy : Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu encore une fois.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

Dans un esprit un peu différent du reste de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Je suis désolée il est possible qu'il reste un peu plus de fautes que d'habitude mais elles seront corrigées.

Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews (ça change un peu) :

IantosIsAlive : Faut bien évacuer sa frustration dans les reviews xD. Le hasard fait quand même bien les choses, en plus je devais poster le chapitre précédent plus tard. Et puis Derek qui tombe en déprime…c'est pas mon genre de faire ça…quoi que…En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire.

Jeri K : Merci, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire autant que le reste.

Audelie : Je suis bien consciente que le chapitre précédent n'a pas été très palpitant niveau action mais c'était voulu, après j'avais peur de me répéter en ajoutant certains éléments (surtout que j'ai déjà cette impression concernant plusieurs de mes chapitres).

Je comprends mieux ta remarque sur la violence maintenant, c'est sûr qu'au vu du contexte de cette fiction, je ne me voyais pas mettre trop de violence tout comme je ne me voyais pas en mettre du tout. J'espère que cette fin te plaira.

ONIEMOON : Merci, merci, merci ! (désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher). Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci aura le même effet.

Drayy : Merci ça fait plaisir =).

.7 : Parce que j'aime être un peu sadique avec les persos dans cette histoire =P. Merci pour ton commentaire.

* * *

><p>A presque 40 ans, j'avais toujours un peu de mal à me rendre compte de la vie que j'avais maintenant. Ce sentiment était d'autant plus présent quand je regardais par la fenêtre de mon salon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir vivre dans cette nature que j'avais toujours connue et dans laquelle je me sentais bien mieux qu'en ville. Cette vérité m'avait frappé au fil des semaines alors que cela m'avait coûté de quitter une grande ville ainsi que tous les repères que je m'y étais fait.<p>

Il y a plusieurs années quand j'étais retourné vivre à New-York avec mes sœurs et mon oncle, l'épisode « retour à Beacon Hill » avait marqué ma famille plus que nous l'avions imaginé. La cohésion qui nous réunissait avait disparu peu à peu et bien que toujours proches et en contact, nous nous étions séparés. La première avait été Laura. Contrairement à ce qu'elle nous avait dit, je sais bien que ce n'est pas son agression qui l'avait poussé à prendre définitivement son indépendance. Non, la vraie cause se résumait en un nom. Peter. Le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait déjà à son égard à cause de Stiles avait décuplé et des disputes éclataient régulièrement entre les deux quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Un mois après notre retour, Laura déménageait. J'avais été le suivant et bien que cela me pesait de laisser Cora, l'ambiance était tellement lourde que je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre avec mon oncle. Il était devenu encore plus véhément envers Stiles, l'accusant du départ de Laura. Peter avait même essayé de rallier Cora à sa cause mais cela avait été un échec cuisant. Grâce à mon emploi au restaurant, j'avais largement de quoi me prendre mon propre logement et je ne m'étais pas privé de le faire. J'étais toujours beaucoup en contact avec ma famille mais cette nouvelle vie m'avait apporté un vent de fraîcheur bien que je savais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, pour que je puisse être parfaitement heureux.

Sans que je ne le sache, Laura n'avait pas abandonné son projet de reconstruction du manoir Hale. Ainsi après avoir fait toutes les recherches nécessaires, elle était venue me trouver.

_Flash-Back_

_- Bon Derek, je dois te parler de quelque chose._

_- T'es enceinte ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais…non ! Ça te vient d'où cette idée saugrenue ?_

_- Je vois en quoi c'est si bizarre._

_- Je l'aurais fait comment sérieusement ? Il faudrait déjà que je trouve un mec avant de songer à un gosse. Bref revenons au sujet initial._

_- Qui est ?_

_- Je vais faire reconstruire le manoir._

_- T'as pas abandonné cette idée ?_

_- Non. Ca fait six mois qu'on est revenu et depuis tout ce temps, j'ai consulté des professionnels pour faire une estimation des travaux nécessaires._

_- Et donc ?_

_- Donc j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais démissionner et retourner à Beacon Hill pour mieux suivre la progression des travaux._

_- T'es sûre de toi ?_

_- Absolument. Vous allez me manquer mais j'ai tellement envie de revenir dans notre ville de naissance et dans notre maison._

_- De toute façon ta décision est prise, je ne peux rien faire contre ça._

_- En effet. Mais je voulais te demander quelque chose. Toi comme moi n'avons jamais touché à notre part d'héritage contrairement à Peter ou même Cora._

_- Oui.. ?_

_- Donc je te propose d'en utiliser chacun une partie pour la reconstruction. Rappelle-toi toutes les branches de la famille qui y vivait. Là il ne s'agirait que de nous deux et de nos familles respectives plus tard, voir même celle de Cora mais…_

_- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? En plus je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter New-York maintenant._

_- J'en ai bien conscience, ce serait pour dans quelques années. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_Fin Flash-Back_

J'avais accepté son projet. La reconstruction du manoir avait duré presque deux ans à cause de l'ampleur du projet mais également à cause de certains soucis qui étaient survenus tout au long de la construction. Ma sœur avait emménagé à Beacon Hill mais elle avait fait beaucoup d'aller-retour jusqu'à New-York pour me montrer l'avancée des travaux, bien qu'un simple mail aurait pu convenir. Comme je lui avais dit, je n'avais pas emménagé avec elle tout de suite mais cinq ans après la fin de la construction. Si j'avais finalement cédé c'était à cause d'un vil stratagème dont je suis certain que ma sœur n'était pas innocente.

Si j'étais venu c'était pour la personne que j'aime car la distance s'était faite de plus en plus pesante. En effet j'étais en couple avec Stiles depuis maintenant quelques années et nous vivions ensemble depuis mon arrivée au manoir. Notre réconciliation et notre mise en couple n'avaient pas été des plus simples, cependant je ne m'étais pas attendu à autre chose. Je l'avais revu peu après le départ de Laura de New-York.

_Flash-Back_

_J'entendis la sonnerie de ma porte retentir et cela m'étonna car je n'attendais personne aujourd'hui. J'aimais rester tranquillement chez moi durant le seul de jour de repos que j'avais dans la semaine. Je m'avançais et ouvris la porte pour tomber sur la dernière personne à laquelle je pouvais penser._

_- Stiles ?_

_- Oh sérieux ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je viens voir Laura._

_- Chez moi ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu es chez moi ici, Laura ne vit pas dans cet appartement._

_- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Elle m'a invité à passer deux semaines à New-York avec elle. Elle m'a donné son adresse et je suis arrivé là._

_- Mais…Laura vit à Beacon Hill._

_- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il réellement surpris._

_- Elle est partie pour surveiller la reconstruction du manoir Hall. T'étais pas au courant ?_

_- Non on a planifié mon séjour depuis presque 1 mois et je n'ai rien entendu en ville mentionnant son retour._

_- Elle a bien manigancé son coup visiblement._

_- Et elle est partie depuis quand._

_- Bientôt 1 mois._

_Je le vis prendre son portable et composer un numéro. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais il tomba systématiquement sur sa messagerie. Seulement mon portable vibra quelques minutes plus tard où je pu voir un message de ma sœur._

_« Je vous donne l'opportunité que vous avez manqué il y a cinq ans. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »_

_Fin Flash-Back_

Convaincre Stiles de rester avec moi deux semaines fut très compliqué. Il accepta de mauvaise grâce quand il comprit que mon travail était très prenant et que nous ne passerions pas toute nos journées ensemble. Cependant je m'étais arrangé pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui et même si notre relation était très tendu les premiers jours, nous avions retrouvé une sorte d'amitié encore hésitante quand il était parti.

J'avais dû reprendre toutes les bases avec lui pour que notre relation se développe et qu'il me fasse de nouveau confiance. Seulement mes sentiments n'avaient pas changés et j'aspirais à beaucoup plus avec lui. J'en avais pris conscience il y a peu mais ma relation avec Stiles s'était construite à la même vitesse que le manoir Hall. J'avais mis deux ans à convaincre Stiles que je l'aimais vraiment et que je voulais que notre relation prenne un nouveau tournant. Il paraissait toujours hésitant mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour cela. Pourtant un jour, il avait débarqué sans prévenir à mon appartement et m'avait littéralement sauté dessus. Le lendemain j'avais prétendu être malade auprès de mes collègues et j'avais passé ma journée avec lui.

A partir de ce jour, une nouvelle page de ma vie s'était ouverte. J'avais commencé une relation longue distance avec Stiles et ce que je pensais provisoire avait en fait duré pendant cinq ans. Il refusait de quitter Beacon Hill bien qu'il m'aimait et je refusais de quitter ma vie. Nous arrivions bien à gérer mais le manque était très fort car vivant à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, il nous était impossible de nous voir toutes les semaines. Et puis Laura s'en était une nouvelle fois mêlée.

_Flash-Back_

_J'avais programmé avec Stiles un rendez-vous quotidien sur Skype, il m'y avait initié et m'avait obligé à faire le nécessaire pour que je puisse le contacter ainsi. Plus le temps passé, plus je me disais qu'il avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur moi et cela ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Je lançais donc la conversation et attendais qu'il me réponde._

_- Salut Sourwolf._

_- Hey, je souriais en lui répondant._

_- Tu vas bien ?_

_- Hum..et toi ?_

_- Ouai, je viens d'avoir un gros contrat. Bon ça va être un peu compliqué mais bon si je me suis fait ma réputation c'est bien parce que rien n'est hors de ma portée, dit-il en ricanant._

_- Fait attention quand même, un de ces jours il va finir par t'arriver quelque chose._

_- Ta confiance me touche tu sais Derek, dit-il ironiquement._

_- Je dis ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Enfin. T'es pas chez toi là ?_

_- Hein ? Ben si pourquoi ?_

_- La déco derrière est différente de d'habitude._

_- Ah ça ! C'est normal j'ai déménagé. J'ai fini de m'installer aujourd'hui._

_- Je te demande pardon ? Demandai-je interloqué._

_- Ben quoi ?_

_- Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée de m'en parler ?_

_- Je suis resté à Beacon Hill malgré tout donc dans le fond ça ne fait pas une grande différence._

_- Bon et t'habites où ?_

_- Avec ta sœur._

_- Quoi ?!_

_- Elle se sentait seule donc elle m'a proposé d'emménager et j'ai accepté._

- …

_- Oh aller fais pas la tête. Comme ni son frère ni son copain ne veulent honorer leur promesse de venir dans ce manoir, elle a demandé à quelqu'un en qui elle a toute confiance._

- …

_Fin Flash-Back_

Laura avait bien organisé son plan. 1 mois plus tard, je déménageais dans le manoir. Une jalousie sans fondement était née en moi à l'idée que mon compagnon et ma sœur vivent sous le même toi alors que je n'étais pas présent. J'avais démissionné de mon emploi même si j'avais tout de même des regrets à le faire. Bon dès que j'étais arrivé j'avais tout mis en œuvre pour ouvrir mon propre établissement qui marchait très bien à l'heure actuelle mais si j'avais eu du mal à me faire un nom. De plus, le plan de Laura avait doublement marché car son petit-ami Liam avait également emménagé dans le manoir, jaloux de Stiles bien qu'il le connaissait et nous savait en couple.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, mon bonheur était vraiment complet. Je vivais avec mon compagnon que j'aimais plus que tout. Ma sœur et Liam n'avait jamais été plus heureux que depuis l'arrivée de leur petite-fille Talia, nommée ainsi en l'honneur de notre mère. D'ailleurs ma nièce avait réveillé des envies chez Stiles qui me parlait de plus en plus souvent d'adoption ou de mère porteuse et l'idée commençait doucement à faire son chemin dans ma tête, après tout ce serait un accomplissement dans ma vie.

Le seul point noir dans ce tableau était l'absence de Peter dans ma vie. Quand il avait appris que je sortais avec Stiles et que nous vivions ensemble, il s'était arrangé pour l'appeler en mon absence et lui avait adressé des propos haineux et insultants auxquels Stiles n'avait pas su faire face. Liam et Laura l'avaient retrouvé complétement défait et en larmes sans en savoir la cause et je n'avais pas réussi non plus à en connaître la raison. Scott était intervenu et avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez avant de venir tout me raconter. J'avais définitivement coupé les ponts avec Peter à partir de ce jour-là. Il essayait, par l'intermédiaire de Cora, de se racheter mais il était mort pour moi et mes sœurs me soutenaient totalement.

Je sentis une présence à côté de moi et je tournai la tête pour voir Stiles me sourire. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassais avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Même si nous avions traversé plusieurs épreuves avant de pouvoir connaître la vie que nous avions maintenant, j'étais enfin serein et je n'aurais échangé ma vie pour rien.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.<p>

Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi pendant cette histoire, je sais que j'en ai perdu en cours de route mais j'en ai gagné tout autant.

Un très grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter mes chapitres toutes les semaines me permettant d'avoir des avis sur ce que je faisais.

J'espère vous retrouvez dans les prochains écrits que je pourrais poster, j'ai déjà des idées et certains sont déjà écrits.

Biz à vous tous.


End file.
